


花床单

by Helenaxxx



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, indicated abuse, photographor Nero, porn star V, slowburn, they cooperate, they fall in love, who is still university student, who only plays solo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx
Summary: 大学生尼禄因为要还债给他的室友做起了兼职摄影他们不拍寻常的片子
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好，是新坑，搬过来了  
> 反复品味觉得很好所以开始写的，就是个slowburn爱情故事  
> 不要被这个题材吓到了  
> 我还是我的老套路。

没有不可以理解的人，只有不够善良的心。  
没有不可以爱的人，只有砌得太高的心墙。

世界本是美丽的，只是缺少发现美的眼睛。而对于摄影师来说，镜头就是他们的眼睛。记录真实和美好，尼禄秉承着这个信念，从弗杜那来到了红墓，从手机自带的相机换到了单反，从山川河流拍到了人间百态。

作为摄影系即将毕业的学生，他正在忙于一套毕业设计。拍什么好呢？他想过，他想拍人，大概人才是真实的，他希望他的照片里，每个人物都有自己的呼吸。

为了方便每天打工加上拍摄，他从学校里搬了出去，在外面租了房子，想着如此可以方便一些。

考虑到不宽裕的手头和地理条件，他选了个破旧的老式小区，离市中心的距离倒是不远。租房的时候他知道房子还有另一个租客，当然也是男性。

在三月早晨，提着大行李箱哼哧哼哧来到了他的新家。新家在五楼，他在楼下 抬头望了望楼上，阳台上正晾着一条花床单——白底碎花的那种，在和煦的春风中摇曳，似乎在预报春天的到来。这大概是房东阿姨留下的东西。

尼禄一口气上了五楼，他有些激动地掏出了钥匙，打开了他家的大门。迎接他的将是和外面早春风光一样充满希望的新生活。

“您好！”

他试探地叫了声，把行李箱拎了进来，看着这有些逼戾的小客厅，没有人应答。那个开着门没有人的小房间大概就是他的房间了。也许他的室友并不在家。

当他悠闲地吹了声口哨，试图把自己的行李箱滑进卧室门的时候，“吱嘎”，另一扇门开了。

“你好！”尼禄冲着他笑了笑，举着手打招呼。来人似乎僵在了那里，没有动弹，像只警惕的猫什么的，冷冷地看了他一眼，才慢慢地举起了手挥了挥。

“你好！”

“今后我们就是室友啦！”尼禄本想拍拍那人的肩膀，可在他出手之时，仿佛看见了那人往门后钻了钻，于是这热情的欢迎就戛然而止了。

“我叫尼禄，请问你叫？”

“V.”他有些迟疑地说出了名字，仿佛在怀疑来人的目的，墨绿色的眼睛终于正视了尼禄一眼，“我叫V。”

他看上去...大概也是什么文青吧，头发那么长，皮肤那么白，生人勿扰的态度也是文青标配，还有他漂亮的手里端着的、有茶渍的马克杯。

尼禄明白要怎么应付这类人，艺术学校里这样的怪人当然也不少，不过大多数时候他们都不是坏人，只是有些地方和常人不同罢了。

“今后还要拜托你关照啦。”尼禄不失礼貌地结束了这次谈话，他的箱子已然滑进了房间里默默地撞上了柜子。他走进了房间，而V走去了厨房。

尼禄往着窗外看了一眼，那阳台上的花床单确实是他们家的，随风飘着，享受着春日阳光。

和文青一样，V的烹饪能力基本为0。晚饭的时候，尼禄在厨房里捣鼓着自己的番茄炒蛋盖饭，而那人走过来，默默地从冰箱里拿了盒速冻食品，扔进了微波炉。

微波炉亮着的时候，尼禄到还有点事情做，比如翻炒翻炒颠个勺，V只能干站着。

“诶，如果以后你不介意的话，咱们可以一起吃晚饭。”

“不用了吧。”V的回答出奇冷淡。

“那行，祝你用餐愉快。”尼禄对他的冷淡也不意外。V蹲下身子取出了他的速冻意面，拿了个叉子拌了拌，在餐桌前坐下了。尼禄这才注意到，他餐桌上还放了本书。

哈，果然是个文艺咖。V吃了几口，便放下了刀叉，默默地看了起来。

“喂，你的面会冷掉。”尼禄对着自己热气腾腾的晚饭，有些担心对面人的胃口。

“没事，我吃完了。”

你你吃的比猫还少吧。尼禄暗自吐槽。对面人站起了身来，把剩饭一倒，带着书回了房间。

可真是孤独的合租生活呢。

尼禄叹了口气，刷着ins吃起了饭。

“给你看看这个，这才叫人间绝美。”

尼禄所在的毕设小组群里，有人分享了个一个p字打头b字结尾的链接。作为一群艺术生， 他们对这个也不太避讳，毕竟...但这似乎是个GAY分类的视频。

尼禄笑了笑，这可是不太感兴趣啊。作为性别为男爱好为女的男同胞，他还是比较喜欢emmmm

“天啊！也太美了把！”

第二条回复让他觉得有些好奇，到底是？

他戳了进去，就被页面广告上的某些画面吓到，幸好，视频预览只是一张床单而已。

当然是选择退出啦，尼禄乖乖地不去探索自己舒适区，继续刷起了社交网络。

忽然，V又开了门，走向了阳台。

哦对的，他床单还在外头呢。

等等……

尼禄抬起头，看着来人抱着床单进了房，这床单似乎……

他翻回了聊天记录，再鼓起了勇气点进去了看了一看。

…………

说不定只是巧合呢？

说不定？

我当他下拉推荐看见更多更明显的照片的时候，他不得不承认，这并不是一个巧合。

尼禄闭着眼睛，关掉了浏览器，看着他的晚饭，依旧热气腾腾，但是，好像有什么不一样了……

他看着那扇紧闭的门，不是说什么好。

在线等，挺急的。


	2. Chapter 2

花床单本就是一张床单而已。

但现在，花床单有了不一样的意义。它意味着美丽？杏欲？偷kui欲？还是......

是一切禁忌又吸引人的东西，能让一个直男在深夜按捺不住，打开关掉打开关掉无数次，终于终于做了一万次心理准备，打开看了那个视频。

尼禄实在是太好奇了，太好奇了，太好奇了。

在今天晚上之前，尼禄是一个非常普通的大学生。他来自民风淳朴、信仰严格的乡下，所以也不曾听闻什么大城市里的灯红酒绿。当然，作为年轻人，适应起来也是非常快的。

被邀请过几次去夜店酒吧之类的后，尼禄就失去了兴趣了，一是因为糟糕的酒量，二是因为...因为这没什么意思。不是没有人来搭讪过他，而是尼禄坚定地以为，他的爱情会以一种纯爱小说的方式发生。虽然他没有歧视的意思，但他觉得，他是个认真的人。

摄影也需要这样的性格。他可以熟知光圈镜头的每一个细节，能够捕捉到最细微的光影变化，能够耐心等待合适的时机出现，他可以反反复复地修图......总而言之，他是个认真的人。爱情也必须是认真的。

他心仪的女孩也是姬莉叶那样，白衣飘飘长发及腰声音好听的，早上从他家门口路过那样。姬莉叶是他们隔壁表演系的女生，是学校合唱团的领唱，得过许多奖。尼禄喜欢她？算不上，但谁又不会对这样的女孩子有几分好感呢？

在他们学校，除了姬莉叶这样的女孩子，更多的是，LGBT群体。尼禄对他们并没有特别的意见，但关于他们的事情也了解甚少，他也有所耳闻其中有人的作风开放，但是这一切都和认真地尼禄摄影师没有关系。

直到今天，他知道了，他的室友，是一个会在P站上自娱自乐的小gay。作为直男，不紧张一下，不焦虑一下，还能算得上直男吗？

所以，尼禄同学抱着知根知底百战不殆的心情，点开了视频。

The boy, who is his flatmate, sit in front of the camera, slowly putting off his clothes until nothing left. 

He's pale and skinny, as fragile as China (瓷器)。

He just fingered himselff in front of the camera, just like every lady pornstar does. However, he is different. Nero had to admit that he was different. without exaggerating moaning and pretended orgasm, he was just enjoying himself as if he was a little boy who first time discover a new toy, which is.... is damn hot.

也许是职业病的缘故，尼禄忽然想着，这也许是个颇需要功力的长镜头。但是如果能在合适的地方加上特写的话，如果能多几个机位的话，如果.......

等等...你到底在想什么？好了好了，尼禄关掉了视频，闭上了眼睛，深深地呼吸了一口空气。

什么都没有发生， 你只是满足一下你的好奇心而已。

2分钟后，应该乖乖睡觉的他还是忍不住拿起了手机找起了老伙计妮可。

“你知道吗？我的室友居然是.....”他按下了发送键，然后心满意足地睡下了。

“嚯。”

V看着手机上的提醒，冷笑了一下。

这真的有点好笑吧。

这么牛逼的吗？这么快就发现了我的职业，还敢不撤回？

嚯。

V冷笑了第二次，划掉了聊天界面。

没错没错，他的确是P站上的自娱自乐up主，上传了几个观看人数还算可以的视频，并且打算长期发展。没有法律禁止他，唯一能禁止他的大概是某些虚伪的道德了。

2020年了，既然很少有人能保持本我的话，还不能支配自己的身体吗？

说真的，V一点也不在意，现在可没有中世纪焚烧女巫的刑罚了。他的室友再怎么样，还能把他怎么样了？况且，这副得意洋洋的样子，一看就是个敢八卦不敢说的怂货了。

不用在意。

V闭上了眼睛，回味着刚刚读完的诗句，准备进入梦乡。

尼禄吃早饭的时候，当然要装作一切都没有发生的样子，非常非常地正常，

“早上好！”他热情地打招呼，对面却只是皮笑肉不笑地倒上了一杯咖啡。

“昨晚睡得还好吗？”

“还行，你呢，看上去没有休息好啊。”V出人意料地回话多过了五个字。

“我...刚来，睡不太着。”尼禄摸了摸脑袋。

“那可要小心身体。”V笑了笑，这诡异的举动让尼禄更加一头雾水，虽然听着没什么毛病，但是...但是总感觉被算计了。

“哈，还会注意的。”尼禄搪塞了几句，站起身来出了门。

对了，妮可还没回复我呢，这家伙怎么 这会儿不在线了，难道又通宵蹦迪了？

尼禄打开手机的时候，发现妮可并没有回复，反而，倒是V发了条信息来。

“开个会员吧。”接着V还发了个30块的红包。

什么鬼啊?

艹。。。。。

**“你知道吗？我的室友居然就是你发给我的链接里的那个gv演员，真的，千真万确！”**

这条信息赫然出现在屏幕上，所以说，理论上他把发给妮可的八卦信发给了八卦对象本人。

这不过是他漫长人生里又一个尴尬瞬间罢了。


	3. Chapter 3

你的室友是个自娱自乐up主，和，你把这件事情告诉了你室友本人，哪个更加恐怖。毫无疑问，是后者。

今天尼禄是要去个拍摄现场帮忙打杂的。

“喂！新来的，你干什么呢！还不来擦汗啊！”

“来了来了！”尼禄忙不迭给汗水流到眼睛里的灯光师傅擦了把汗，心里还在为早晨发生的尴尬事件在后悔。

这可咋整？

尼禄给师傅擦完汗后，坐了回去，看着监视器里的镜头。女演员正在演撩拨男演员的戏码。

说实在的，这个演员的演法很不高明，真正动人的表演，那该是自然的，不经意的，就像 ...就像他的室友。

有一些不好的画面在尼禄的脑子里重合了，并且夹杂上尴尬的气息，让他非常希望手里的摄像机快门也能像黑衣人的记忆清除器一样，咔嚓一下，一键恢复出厂设置。

“尼禄！你能不能上心一点！”又一声大呵，让尼禄吓得从板凳上掉了下去。

谁能在这种情况下保持冷静呢？

V在检查了一遍自己的频道后，心情不错，决定出门买个饭。

看他频道的，其实大部分是女生吧。V的脑袋很灵光，在小试牛刀以后，他就发现了自己的目标群体和潜在价值。 已经有不少人选择成为他的VIP，并慷慨地打赏了。他们清一色地没有说什么猥 | 亵话，都在赞美他的美丽。是的，美丽。

V第一次听到过别人如此形容自己便是在这里。

美丽的皮囊，精致的外表，这原本是他最不在乎的东西了。V看了看书架上那一堆子书，还有些怀念过去做学术的日子。那时候的他可是觉得灵魂才是世界最性感的东西——其实现在也是。

不过，做这一行其实让他看开了很多，解开了许多执念。人不可能是静止不变的，这也算是某种前进吧。至于今天早上的小插曲，他可真不在乎。

走下楼，心情不错的他在阳光里伸了个懒腰，忽然听见了一声微弱的叫声。

“喵呜——”

他的目光转向了草丛深处，走进一看，是一只黑色的小毛团在交换。V蹲了下来，用手指碰了碰它，小猫看上去很小的样子，也许是被遗弃在了这里。感知到一丝温度的它急忙抓住了这份热源。

“喵呜——”

“小可怜。” 猫咪舔了舔他的指尖。

V想了一下，房子有没有不许养猫的条例——好像没有。

他把小猫抱了起来，放在怀里，轻轻地抚摸它颤抖着的身躯，摸得着肋骨——它一定饿坏了。

正当V准备抱起它走的时候，忽然听见了熟悉的声音。

“啊，你在这里啊。”

回过头，胆大妄为的室友站在面前——居然还好意思来见我，不过......

“啊——是小猫啊，它被遗弃了吗？”

“是啊，你知道，这么小的猫很难自己存活下来。”V看着他说，小猫咪也叫唤了一声，仿佛在竭力作证V的话。

毛绒动物的威力那可是无穷的，尼禄深谙这一点。他接过帮老太太重金拍狗写真的活，他清楚这有多么疯狂。

“那就收养它吧！”尼禄爽快地说了，也许这是个改善和舍友关系的转机。

“好啊。”V抱着小猫站了起来，仿佛少了几分敌意。

计划通。

“那得带它去打个疫苗什么的。”

“没问题。”

“喵呜——”不到两分钟，小猫咪正式成为了他们的新室友，它全程乖乖地躺在V的怀里，打量着尼禄。

“啧啧！”尼禄尝试逗了逗它，小猫咪就伸出了爪子，爬到了他身上。尼禄自己也挺喜欢小猫的，并且他也非常感谢这只小猫成了他的救命恩人。

有了猫咪这个人类共同的话题，早上的事情是不是就能.......

“你红包怎么不收啊？” V腾出手来看了看手机，冷不防来了一句。

怀抱着暖烘烘的猫咪，尼禄却忽然觉得自己掉进了冰窟窿。

无事发生过......尼禄继续抱着小猫玩耍，小猫咪啊小猫咪，我的愉快合租生活都靠你了。

当宠物医院的门诊给他们开价的时候，尼禄爽快地拿出卡表示：我来我来。

一旁的V抱着小猫看着大男孩这副献殷勤的样子，心里想着这人不坏。

传播八卦是人类的本性，况且如果自己真的不在意的话，也没必要和他生气

确实，他不坏。他懂道理，也有爱心。

只是有点傻。

那就不如……

拿着检测单的V灵机一动，有了些想法。

“怎么样啊？”尼禄抬头望他。

V看着他，并不说话。

“到底怎么样啊，你不说话搞得我有点紧张啊。”男孩看上去有些急了，眉头都皱了起来，不由自主地抱紧了怀里的小猫咪。

“你自己看吧。”V面色沉重地把单子递了过去。

尼禄颤抖着接了过来……

“ **猫咪非常健康！”**

尼禄看到这行字的时候心都快跳出来了。抬头一看，那人正在偷笑。

………

想生气又觉得高兴，尼禄除了狠狠撸猫也没有别的选择了。

害，你是个健康的小毛球。

尼禄拎着拖成长长一条的小猫晃了晃。

“给它起个名字吧。”V说。

“这么黑，叫啥好呢？”

“shadow吧。”

“瞎抖啊？”

“行、瞎抖就瞎抖吧。“V重复了一遍尼禄糟糕的发音，无奈地翻了个白眼。

“那个…昨天晚上的事情…对不起…”

尼禄犹豫了半天，终于在回家的路上说出了口。

“什么事啊？”V扭过头来反问他，表情很是无辜。

害！

成！

得了！

抱着小猫咪回家的尼禄，觉得生活还是很幸福的


	4. Chapter 4

生活里的意外总是猝不及防。

尼禄早上出门的时候，看着瞎抖和V玩得正开心。他古怪的室友啊，对猫的兴趣比对人大，但这好像也是现代人的特性——倾心于可爱的小动物，而不愿意与活生生的人交往。

V不是个什么他想象中的人物。

如果不是巧合，不是那条花床单的话，也许他现在也并不会相信他的室友有这样的爱好。他很正常，这个年纪的自闭文青都是这样的，鲜少出门，总是显得睡眠不足，吃饭随意，但会三天两头跑出去一个人看电影看展看话剧。V的生活中没有什么朋友，至少尼禄没有发现什么他的人际关系。

而V大概对他的人际关系已经摸透底了。

尼禄会做约拍的工作，掌镜给....给些女孩拍写真。没错...不算私房的那种，但是，尼禄承认，他在这一行有那么点“性别优势”，找他的女孩子真不少。他坐在客厅里修图的时候，冷不防后面就会传来V的轻笑声。这轻笑声让他起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

他飞快地转过身去，看着V晃荡着他的马克杯穿堂而过。

“你拍得挺不错的嘛。”V边洗他的杯子边说，尼禄啪地一下合上了电脑。

“又不是什么见不得人的东西，紧张什么？”慢条斯理地泡着咖啡，V又轻笑了一下。

确实不是什么见不得人的东西，但...尼禄也觉得自己反应过度了。

“坦然接受生活中的一切性魅力。”

咖啡的热气腾起，V端起来吹了吹，抿了一口，看着尼禄的样子故作深沉。

切——

尼禄本能地不屑了一声，但心里自然觉得是有几分道理的。

“理解这一点，也许对你的工作更有帮助。”

端着咖啡，V关上了他的房门，留下了尼禄一个人尴尬地坐在客厅了。他翻开了电脑，看着修到一半的片子。拍摄的是个不大的女孩，校园写真，她们喜欢清清秀秀的糖水风格，和阳光草地红跑道空教室一起的照片，光线要明亮通透，她们的脸上的表情也是一样，要通透纯净。这样的活显然不是什么练习摄影技巧的好途径，但一定是赚钱最快的，因为...因为这是最大众、最保险的审美了。

这是恰饭的工作，尼禄认真地继续调色修片。

这些女孩啊，拍摄的时候大多很不好意思，面对镜头很放不开，得要尼禄好好鼓励——他的服务态度也是有口皆碑的。在她们身上，尼禄也许只能找到一种装饰性的或者洁净的美丽了。

坦然接受生活中的一切性魅力。

V的话很有道理。

也许她们在刻意控制着某些方面，而那些更真实、更蓬勃、更火热的画面，才是他的镜头所渴望的。就好像......尼禄不可遏制地想起他的室友。

的确啊，干他这一行，不能不懂这个。尼禄明白，他绝对是有意识地在展示自己，作为观察者，他能够体会到他身上表演的欲望，可这种表演太过高明了......

不过......

转念一想，他如此懂得自己魅力的室友，从没有带过人回来，也从来没有去外面过夜。

这么说来，也是个纸老虎嘛。

尼禄笑了笑，仿佛找回了点自信，擦了擦他的天价镜头——他为了毕设租的。

“喵呜——”

忽然，瞎抖一声惨叫。

“怎么了？”

站起来的一瞬间，尼禄有一种不好的预感。

“咔哒——”

“有什么快速借钱的方法？”尼禄默默地在搜索框里打下了如下字句。

快晚饭的时候，V照常走出他的房间。

家里并没有人，只有瞎抖，尼禄的电脑还在桌上。

快9点的时候，尼禄依然没有回来。给他发消息也没有回复。

V的直觉告诉他，事情不妙，桌子上的镜头盖显得格外突兀。

“我这是为了你好。”V翻开了他的电脑，试了他社交网络上设置的生日，屏幕的搜索停留在“有什么快速借钱的办法。”

尼禄觉得那杯水里一定有问题。他等着的时候就觉得头昏脑涨，招待处的人总是让他等待，不让他进去见经理。昏昏沉沉地，他就居然睡着了。

他看见了还算靠谱的一家酒吧招聘酒保，于是他行动力极强地就来了。镜头赔起来要不少钱，他目前是没有这个存款的，他也不愿意让人知道...

但他现在后悔了，醒来的时候，他手脚被捆着，一个人在一间黑黢黢的房间里。

鬼都知道大事不好了。

他尝试着喊话，却只能听到这黑屋子里自己的回声。他觉得很不妙了，天知道这是要把自己怎么了......

他还没有和任何人说起过......也是一时冲动，他怎么能没想到这是个陷阱呢.......太傻了可！他太要面子了！他......

也许明天妮可联系不到他以后就会来找他了吧，但愿他能活到那个时候。可她怎么能找到他呢？别人呢？在这个时候，尼禄忽然觉得没有人能能找到自己。

药物的作用让他的精神不能集中，他的头很痛，但他也能预感到，现在的事情比被绑架更糟糕了.....最坏的情况......

正当他失望之际，听见了外面一阵警笛的声音，很快他听见了砸门的声音。随着“砰”的一声巨响，一道刺眼的手电光束探照进来，尼禄知道，自己得救了。

他知道有人在帮着自己卸掉手脚上的捆绑，而适应了黑暗的眼睛让他在光亮中几近失明，他恍惚看到了一个影子，一个熟悉的影子，一个意料之外的影子。

“你的手机，他们拿回来了。”V把手机给了他，他们现在坐在警车里，正在去警察局做笔录的路上。

尼禄默默地接过了手机，揉了揉上面的裂开的痕迹。他有一种委屈的感觉，他可太傻了。自尊和委屈还有惊吓让他觉得仿佛被撕碎了，此时此刻、如果不是没有办法，他只想逃走，逃到没有人的地方。

而见证他的狼狈的，是个不算太熟也不算太陌生的人，这是种幸运吧，也是种不幸。

V也没有说话。他仿佛很镇定，又很轻松，没有什么多余的情绪，这让尼禄好受了一点。

“你是怎么找到我的？”

“一点小手段而已，你还算运气好。”他说得云淡风轻。

他这幅漠不关心的样子，倒是给了尼禄一些安全感——人在这个时候，并不需要过多的关注。

警车窗外掠过的灯光连成了一条条光线，无边无尽。

“说吧，你到底碰到了什么难事。”

从警察局出来，在路灯下，V转过了身子，抱起双臂，问他。

“不要瞒着我了，你肯定是发生了什么才想去兼职结果被骗的。”

他的语气不是责备，很平静，仿佛真的只是想知道这个问题的答案。

“我…我租的镜头碎了，我没有钱赔。”尼禄说了实话。

“这样…”V点了点头，“不问父母借钱吗？”

“我并没有父母…”尼禄又说了句大实话。

V看似沉着的表情呆滞了一下，点了点头。

“行啊，我先借你吧，还的事情慢慢再说。”V把手插进了口袋里。

“很多钱诶。”

“我知道。”V有些不耐烦地回答，转过了身子，“走吧。”

尼禄跟了上去。

“别太轻信。”等红灯的时候，V回过头，默默地说了一句，这是今晚他唯一一句说教。


	5. Chapter 5

这家伙是哪里来的钱的。

尼禄领取了室友发过来的转账…

不是……真的这么赚钱吗？

“谢谢…”

“一个人在外面不容易啊。”对面室友撸着小黑猫如是说，“想好怎么还给我了吗？”

“你说呢…”尼禄看着他胸有成竹的样子，觉得其实他早有安排就等着说出来了。

“你可以慢慢还给我，或者，你可以选择……”他墨绿色眼睛往上一转，“给我打工。”

“咳…”尼禄擦了擦因为惊讶喷出来的水。

“想必你已经习惯我的工作，不知道你是否愿意给我掌镜？”

V看着尼禄一愣一愣的样子，眯起了眼睛，“怎么，你还想入镜吗？”

“没有…没有……”

我怎么敢……

“我知道这可能对你来说是个比较难的决定，因为你也许多顾忌，我也理解、所以我仅仅是给你一个选项罢了。”V说得漫不经心，但也周全。

“我更新的频率一周一次，所以一周拍摄一次，并且帮我剪辑就可以了。每次开工都折合成现金算你还了钱，不加利息。”

“至于别的不用你操心，我不会公布你的身份，你也可以当什么都没发生过。”V朝着他眨了眨眼睛，修长的手指敲了敲桌子，仿佛在催促他的回答。

“好的。“

“好的？”V皱了皱眉头，心想这人怎么答应的这么爽快？

“嗯…好的。”尼禄不知道为啥，也没做什么思想斗争，就答应了……他用力地点了点头。

大概是有钱能让直男gay for pay吧……

“额...那好。”V点了点头，默默地翻开了电脑。

一切都在尼禄的意料之外。

V把他的电脑屏幕对着他，打开了自己的频道，尼禄下意识地躲闪了一下，但是出于一种无形的威逼，他认真地看起了屏幕。

“相信你或多或少也看过，不过在这里我还是要和你详细说明一下。”

“这是我的频道，你能看到，我主要做的是solo视频，粉丝很多，观看量也很多，fanclub人数也在增长。所以，我希望找寻一位摄影师也是非常professional的决定，我不需要小白，我要你做得很好，能比我现在更好。”

“嗯。”尼禄就像个憋不出话的学生，只能答应。

“你的摄影必须和我的风格保持一致，我问你，你觉得从我以往视频来看，是什么风格？”V的绿眼睛往他身上一瞟，尼禄就觉得自己像是被忽然叫起来回答问题的学生。

“你...你是特别随意的风格...我是说，你的表演不露痕迹，非常自然，所以也非常吸引人，让人觉得很放松。”尼禄支支吾吾地，幸好他是真的有些感悟。

“嗯，是这个道理。而且，我频道观众不仅仅是基佬，还有很多女性，所以你要考虑，她们需要什么样的体验。”

“这是我几个比较推荐，会和我风格相近的几个频道，你可以看看他们的摄影。”

V在电脑上打下了几个账号，发送给了尼禄的邮箱。

“嗯。”

对于尼禄过于贫乏的反应机制，V也不打算多说什么，他继续说了下去。

“所以呢， 你还有个考核期。考核内容就是你给我拍第一支视频，我等会儿会和你讲具体内容。考核标准就是播放量，和我个人的判断，如果ok了，你就会成为我正式的搭档，如果不达标的话，我会把这一次的钱算给你，你继续照常还我钱。”V的语速就像小炮弹，说得飞快。

认真地？

“怎么？你觉得我只是觉得好玩才找你吗，还是你觉得好玩才答应？”V翻了个白眼，读懂了空气中的诡异。

“不是，我也是专业的...”尼禄肯定得转换说法，他可能真地只是觉得好玩，但是......

“我选择你，是因为我之前看到你给女孩子拍照修图，我觉得你的风格可能和我有相似。”

“是吗？”尼禄皱了皱眉头，不太敢相信这家伙早就考虑了起来。

“你愿意相信的话。”V眨了眨眼，合上了电脑。

“我的下一个视频，一如既往还是自慰。”说这个字眼的时候，V加重了语气，仿佛是想尽快让他的摄影师脱敏，又仿佛是在刻意地挑衅。

"我的概念是诗歌与玫瑰，我会准备诗集和玫瑰花，我希望你一开始能营造出一种诗意、唯美的氛围，先拍拍诗集、花瓣、窗帘什么的，然后我会在床上朗诵，然后我会脱掉衣服，然后开始，懂了吗？”

“嗯。”尼禄想了想，点了点头。

“那么就是明天，你做好准备。”V潇洒地把猫放下了地，站起身来，仿佛布置完工作的领导，头也不回地回了房间。

尼禄其实还是懵逼的。

究竟是......

“这小子能搞定吗？”V整理着自己的道具，有些怀疑。这么不开窍的，能行吗？不过，有便宜不占，有资源不利用，是傻子吗？

但愿吧，这个傻孩子。

V叹了声气，想着他瞄到过的糖水片，那个家伙第一次看到自己拍的视频的样子，和那个家伙被困在小黑屋里的情形。

有一说一，如果，如果尼禄是个过于精明的人，他也许就不会这么做了。

一切的合作都是要牺牲一部分。

比如，他就要在他的面前脱光衣服，张开大腿，把硅胶玩具插进自己的身体。即使选择了把自己的欢愉和身体呈献给了别人，这样实地的体验，也是不太容易的。

约定的时间到了。尼禄已经在客厅等他，他招呼他和他的器材们进自己的房间。

房间已经提前布置过了，诗集和玫瑰花已经准备好了。

“你能先休息一会儿吗，我拍拍静物什么的。”尼禄小心地问了句。

“可以。”V此刻穿着睡袍，站在一边，双手抱胸，点了点头。

尼禄行动了起来。

他对着窗帘拍了会儿，兜兜转转了角度，开了会儿窗子。接着，他又把诗集放到了床上，拍了一会儿，又拿过了一朵玫瑰花，转过了脑袋。

“我能，我能撕点花瓣吗？”他问得小心翼翼。

“可以。”V不露声色，但实际觉得这是个好想法。

“好的。”尼禄小心地扯开了点花瓣，放在了摊开的书页上，让窗外的风吹拂着。

他似乎有自己的一套，V默默地看着，他能想象到尼禄会呈现出什么样的感觉，也许并不会糟糕，但这让他有些忘记了他们的正题。

“那个，我ok了。”尼禄的话才叫醒了想象中的V。

“好的，我开始。”

V爬到了床上，换了一个坐姿坐下。

“那个，书先放在你大腿上，我拍一下。”

V有些不知所错，但也照做了，那诗集躺在他墨绿的丝绸睡衣上，他苍白的小腿显得更加美丽。

“我能，再拍拍你吗？”男孩从相机后探出脑袋。

“可以，要怎么拍？”

“你就，随便看看书，看看窗吧。”

V照做了，他按照着自己的平时的样子翻翻书页，看看窗外，眼睛不时地瞄过尼禄的摄影机。

“别看我。”

V也不知道尼禄在拍什么...他反而有些无所适从了。

“你就当没有我吧，就像你平时一样看书，看着看着有点感觉那样。”

镜头外的尼禄看着镜头里有些无所适从的V，他听了这话，转头看向了镜头，仿佛有些不爽。尼禄能感觉出来，他老板不是喜欢被操纵被安排的角色。

“如果你觉得不习惯的话， 就开始吧。”

“I curse my stars in bitter grief and woe  
that made my love so high and me so low”

他低低地沉吟了几句，手指落在了自己的领口。他慢慢地扯开了一点，慢慢地让手指亲吻唇瓣。

接着他，他拿起了玫瑰花，轻轻嗅闻，让花瓣滚过自己的嘴唇、锁骨，而此刻他宽松的睡袍已经褪下一半，他美丽的肩颈和蝴蝶骨都散发着迷人的光泽。

接着，他笑了笑，扯开了腰带，躺在了床上。玫瑰花慢慢地亲吻着他的身体。

他慢慢地打开了腿，摸向了那个现在看起来并不淫秽的地方，而那玫瑰花，还落在他的胸口，随着他的喘息微微地颤动。

V很快进入了状态。他看到摄像机的位置来到了他的腿间。

很快，他的身体即将会成为另一个人的作品，成为另一个人的语言和抒情。这让人害怕，也让人兴奋。他的身体成为所有人的消费品，而他又保有着无人侵犯的自由。他有被人观赏的低贱，也有被人赞美的高尚。一切都无关紧要，他知道自己是美丽的，这样的信念格外强大。

他选择了闭上了眼睛。

他格外努力地操着自己，表演和被观赏也是他情欲的一部分。

你高潮的时刻有千万人和你一同共赴天堂。

V躺在床上轻轻喘息，小腹上撒着点点的白浊，他合着眼睛，仿佛真的累了，忘记了房间里还有另外一个人。

他不知道自己休息了多久，期待着另一个人把他打断。

但他没有。

于是，他心安理得地在高潮的余韵中轻轻瞌睡，直到...直到他觉得他被碰了一下。

V陡然睁开了眼睛。

男孩离得很近，眼神慌乱，手里捏着一朵玫瑰花瓣。

“对不起，我帮你拿开这个，我好了，你继续休息吧。”

那花瓣本来是停留在他的发间，V并不知道，就像他不知道，尼禄在等待他。

他有些疲倦地坐起了身来，擦了擦身上的精液，穿上了睡袍。

“你继续休息吧，我去导出一一下，剪完了给你看。”尼禄收拾起了自己的器材。

“辛苦了。”V轻轻地说了一句，并不记得他是怎么又睡了过去。

这一切，都比他想象的要平静。


	6. Chapter 6

“嘶——”

尼禄被一阵凉意吓醒，转头一看，窗户没关，外面的天已经有了亮色。

电脑风扇已经没有呼哧呼哧响了，那大概，视频就已经渲染好了。

他动了动鼠标，看着剪辑软件的界面，觉得剪这个工程好像已经是上辈子的事情了。

鼠标停留的那一帧画面，刚好是花瓣落在他的额头上，他双目微阖，脸上的红晕和红色的花瓣相映，仿佛能有隐秘的香气和喘息......

“嘶——”

尼禄搓了搓脸，让自己清醒了一下，他仿佛此刻才意识到，这作品居然充满了该死的魅力。

就像医生对病人的身体并不会有兴趣, GV剪辑师也不会对他的素材产生性欲，只有在不工作的时候，才会觉得有一点感觉。

尼禄找到了渲染完的文件，并不算太长，20分钟左右，大概和一般的自慰过程差不多。

他放了一遍，看看有没有掉帧的地方或者什么错漏，视频里，他的室友、视频的男主角、美丽的玫瑰少年。

也许...也许V不会喜欢这样的成品。毕竟，没有人会对着这么美丽的视频手淫，可是，尼禄没有办法剪出来别的什么样子。

他脑袋里就是这样的雏形，无论看了多少别人的片子，他已久无法打破这个印象。

当他走进那个房间，那个光照，那个天气，那些玫瑰，还有他的神情他的肉体......似乎就注定了这将成为什么样的作品。

至少，V不会觉得被冒犯到。

隐隐约约的，尼禄其实有几分自信。他揉了揉酸痛的脖子，躺到了床上。

被窝里居然热烘烘的，一看，一双冒着精光的眼睛盯着他。

“你怎么在这里？”尼禄把瞎抖一把抱下了床，钻进了还暖烘烘的被窝，瞎抖喵呜叫了两声，站在床前，仿佛尼禄霸占了它的地盘。

“行吧行吧。”尼禄让出来了一个角，小猫咪就识趣地跳了上来。

平时，他都是跟着隔壁那家伙睡的吧。

“早上好。”

快中午，尼禄才起床，V一反常态地在客厅厨房等他，很有一番甲方的气势。

“早上好，我剪好了。”尼禄不自然地有点心虚，装模作样去倒了杯水。

“那么，给我看看？”

“好。”

这种给老师面批作业的感觉是为什么？

而且你要和老师一起看他拍的GV？？？

真他妈的无语啊。

尼禄骂着无声的脏话、怀揣着莫名的激动、无端的期待，把他的电脑搬到了客厅。他看了眼窗外，光天白日，天色大好，正是少年用功读书时。

“外放吗？”他却只能这么问。

“嗯，轻点就好了。”

请开始你的表演。

一开始的画面里，白色窗纱在风中摇曳，柔和的背景音里，渐渐响起了V的声调。

他在读诗，画面接着切换到床单上的玫瑰，在微风里轻轻颤抖，或而落下花瓣。再接着，画中人终于露出了自己的身体。

恬静的双脚，脚指甲仿佛美丽的贝壳，纤细的脚踝，继而是线条动人的双腿，墨绿色的睡衣穿在有几分忧郁的佳人身上，乌黑的头发下他墨绿的双眼低垂，指尖翻过书页。

尼禄心想，我真他吗是天才，绝美！可是偷偷看旁边的甲方室友，好像...没什么反应。。。

嘶——

很快，视频里的室友脱掉了他的睡袍。丝绸落在了地上。

他亲吻着自己的肩头，抚摸着自己，慢慢躺下，慢慢分开了大腿。镜头时而切换着他的脸，给了足够多的特写，那些细微入扣的表情都一一捕捉到，时而回到那个隐秘的地方，花瓣还落在他的床单上，花瓣还落在他的头发上。

花瓣在窗台上轻轻颤抖，他的喘息声也像羽毛一样轻轻撩拨人的心肝。

尼禄拍得过于隐晦，可终于还是用上了白色浊液从他涨红的下身射出的画面，花瓣这时也从窗台落了下去。

乐声渐渐轻缓，开头的诗句又响起了，美丽的少年正在倦意中徜徉，花瓣在亲吻他沾着情欲气味的头发......

尼禄这是他第一次这么紧张地看GV。

他的心跳其实有点快。V伸出了手，关掉了他电脑上的视频。

空气有些凝重。

“你给我拍的，就是这样的吗？”他的声音听上去，不是很妙。

“你有什么不满意的地方，我可以修改。”尼禄不敢看他。

“不是，我在你心里就是这样的吗？”

“我只是，按照我想的来拍罢了。”尼禄终于还是和老板对上了眼，想着死也要死个明白。

“我认为这样的风格非常适合你。”

“可没有GV是这样子的。”V摇了摇头，无奈地一笑。

尼禄沉默并不说话，他也知道，他冒了险。

“不过，我很喜欢。”

嘶——

老板面无表情的脸让尼禄似乎觉得自己听不懂“喜欢”两个字了。

“挺好的，等会儿我给你账号你帮我定时发了吧。”V站了起来，仿佛没事人一样地走开了。

“你是说？”

“如果你没有意见的话，那就是我的小摄影了。”V在厨房哗啦哗啦地开着自来水洗杯子，声音模模糊糊。尼禄觉得幸福有些突然。

没想到啊，小直男挺有审美的。

V想着，大概没有意识到自己笑了。

小直男拍的是自己，不是GV，小直男用心了。

即使只是为了工作，这世界上能不用下半身思考的男人，都是珍贵的。

V想着，那些花瓣啊还在他的脑海里飘。


	7. Chapter 7

**_“I'm blessed to see such a masterpiece. You should go to Oscar. ”_ **

**_"I bet you dare not masturbate against VENUS."_ **

**_“Ready to give in to lust but for V's sake I believe in god again. ”_ **

**_"Do you need more photographor? I can work for free."_ **

**_"A STAR IS BORN"_ **

这是一次意料之外、也是情理之中的成功。

肉吃多了也想偶尔吃三文鱼沙拉，何况，这是多么高质量的三文鱼沙拉。名为“Rose, beauty and lust”的视频在短短一周内获得超过十万的点击， V的P站amateur排名也上升到了前十名，订阅粉丝、fanclub成员人数直线上升。

所有人都在为这么一位黑发的玫瑰美人着迷。

眼见着他楼起了，尼禄可真没想到，V真的红了。

虽然好像不是什么很适合大肆宣扬的事情，但也，但也挺让他骄傲的。尼禄一条一条看完了评论，评论无非分为“我好了”“妈妈我看到了美女”“我太好了”。

**“有一说一，剪辑摄影都是专业级的水平，up主这是下血本了啊。”**

“切——我给他打黑工啊。”尼禄哼了一声，嘴角忍不住上扬了一下。幕后工作人员得到的一丝丝存在感都是无比珍贵的。

**“我好羡慕摄影师.......我酸了......”**

“别酸别酸，世界上的甲方再美都是剥削人的。福利嘛......”

尼禄不禁回忆起了现场，现场......他似乎，似乎没什么感觉，这毕竟是他的工作啊。

一点都没有吗？

这么说不怕天打雷劈吗？如果要说印象深刻倒不是面前人是如何地勾引人，而是......而是帮他把花瓣从额前轻轻拿开的一刹那。

嘶——

认真点，尼禄，你还在上课呢！

“你小子想什么啊，昨天晚上的春梦吗？”妮可凑过来嘲讽了一下。

“切——”尼禄不屑，想假装好好听老师上课的时候，却已经不知道老师讲到哪里了。

忽然，他的手机上来了条消息。

是V。

额，就点开看一下。

**“10K subscription celebration你有什么想法吗？”**

**“给我涨工资喽。”** 尼禄故意这么回的。

**“正经一点。”**

尼禄笑了笑， **“涨工资难道就不正经了？那你请我吃饭吧。”**

**“开支不够，你来做吧，我看你挺喜欢做饭的。”**

操，抠门。

不过，我一定得大展身手了。尼禄知道，他的室友目前只吃过方便面和外卖。

“你小子他妈的在钓鱼啊？”

尼禄慌忙把手机翻了过去，做贼心虚，接受了妮可一个大大的白眼。

他们会一起先去超市。今天太阳很好，深闺美人难得乐意戴上墨镜出去晃晃吹吹风。

今天天气很好，阳光灿烂，和煦的风仿佛给V指引了道路，不知怎么地就逛到了那个谁的学校门口。

不远处有家咖啡店。

香喷喷的阳光照得咖啡仿佛都多了点烘焙的香气，微风拂面，猫咪在怀，甚是舒服。人逢喜事精神爽啊，V没有理由觉得不高兴，他的p站账号青云直上，他得到了那么多的关注和赞美。

对皮囊的赞美不会掺杂半分杂念，美丽就是美丽，下流的赞美也是美丽的。

皮囊是用来展示的，用来出卖的，因为他问心无愧。V喜欢这样子一切都与“灵魂”“精神”无关的状态，这让他感到无比安心。

他翻开了一页书，还是熟悉的威廉布莱克，那些晦涩的意象和抽象的思想，就不会像他的成功一样肤浅又让人心安了。

好心情之中还有点复仇的快感，就好像自己还是个叛逆的孩子，非要做出一番冒天下之大不韪的成就来。

远处传来了点学生过马路时吵闹的声音，这打断了V沉浸的状态。忽然，他觉得有些局促。

轻易地建立社交关系，不是一件简单的事情，况且对方和自己还有工作上的联系。

虽然尼禄是个老实孩子吧，但是，不要轻信，不要轻信。V在心中默念了两遍，深呼吸了五下。他决定在这里继续佯装下去。

他好像看见了那小子走了出来，身边有个女孩子。

凭借多年的经验，在第一眼看到尼禄的时候，V就闻到了浓浓的直男气息，但正所谓所有直男都是0的梦想，不是....后半句划掉。

他身边的女孩子V在尼禄的电脑里见过，尼禄她拍过照片。棕头发，气质温婉，美丽温柔。哈哈，直男杀手。再看看这小子摸耳朵、摸鼻子，肯定很紧张，告别的样子看上去真蠢，不愧是他。

V轻笑了一下，抿了一口咖啡。

不过，那孩子其实是个正常孩子，他在他的同龄人间很受欢迎。

忽然，尼禄的眼神好像看到了街对面的自己，V下意识地扭过了头。

“你在这里干什么啊？”

“买菜。”V拎出来手袋里的两个大购物袋。

“靠，你知不知道躲在一边很吓人的啊。”

试想，你快快乐乐地准备放学，一抬眼看见个鬼鬼祟祟戴着墨镜抱着黑猫脸色苍白的家伙散发着一种奇怪气场，能不害怕吗？

“你心虚吧。”V在墨镜底下翻了一个白眼，“毕竟这路上随时可能出现个在p站上见过我的人。”

“你说什么呢？我不是说这个......”尼禄皱了皱眉头，他其实还没考虑到这一层，看着V的脸色似乎有点不快。

“不是说好要庆祝你一万订阅的吗？你别忽然就翻脸啊。”

“我没有，走吧。”V站起了身来，快步就往前走了。

以后他不需要老婆也能过得好像有老婆。

在等这位老哥下厨的时候，V坐在餐桌上在龙虾香味中胡思乱想。他会买菜，会挑菜，拎得动塑料袋，还会做饭。

他可不会做这种龙虾意面，他连龙虾都不敢桌甚至连壳都不会自己开，还不会让青口贝没有一点腥气，更不会自己烤个焦糖小布丁。

他虽然傻但是善良和真诚是最好哄人的，他有爱心，喜欢小动物，还会做饭，还非常正直，也没有什么性别歧视，大男子主义。

他也想被人养，毕竟他除了看书写作拍片撸瞎抖，啥都不会做。

他可不会做这种龙虾意面，甚至连壳都不会自己开，还不会让青口贝没有一点腥气，更不会自己烤个焦糖小布丁。

“我在餐厅打工过，所以，这味道和餐厅的一模一样的。”尼禄边脱围裙边说。

“你可太能干了。”V站起了身来，开了香槟，倒进了高脚杯。

“来吧，庆祝我们的事业。”他举起了杯子，露出了一截好看的手腕。

“为了我们的事业。”尼禄有些粗苯的手指拿着这精致的杯子有些好笑。

“叮——”清脆的撞击声，让两个杯子里的气泡都加速泛起，清甜浪漫的味道淌进喉咙，这才是胜利的味道。

食色，性也。

撬开龙虾的壳，剥出那颤巍巍的淡红色的肉，一口放入口中，满口的蛋白质让人满足到脚指头；贝壳，幸好不是牡蛎——牡蛎就更像某种生殖器官了。一样撬开坚硬的壳，才能触碰到里面的柔软温柔，一点腥气和鲜美共化唇齿，可不是和床笫之事一模一样吗？

“不错。”脑子里这么想的，但真正给出评价的时候，V惜字如金十分正经。

“你不是成天看书吗，怎么也只会说两个字的评价。”

“你指望一个gv男优给你说出什么斯文话来？”V翻了个白眼。

“切——你可不像个什么 gv男优。”尼禄耐心地挑出了龙虾肉，一大口放进了嘴里。

“哈哈，不是吗？”V觉得有点意思，用手撑着头，靠近了一点，追问下去。

“害，你懂我的意思，我说不好，你就不是那种...”这样一来尼禄反而有些尴尬了。

“那种骚0？”

“噗——”尼禄差点没笑喷出来，勉强地憋着笑咀嚼着，“算是吧......”

V明白了他的意思，往椅背上一靠，“我要和你谈的就是这个，你知道不？你拍得虽然非常美，画面精致情感丰富节奏恰到好处，但是，不够下流。”他可以强调着这两个字，想让男孩尽快脱敏。

尼禄重重地咽下了龙虾肉，面对着忽然正经起来的老板，有点局促。

“我明白你的艺术追求，但是你要知道，能把人拍得下流却不恶心，也是本事。”V继续说着，尼禄只有点头的份儿。

“算了，以后再和你说吧。”V仰头喝了一口香槟。

“你是处男吧。”

“咳咳——”尼禄真实地被呛到，这是吃饭还是审问啊。。。这感情想干什么啊。。。

“不是，你别慌，我没有其他意思....”V站起身来给他倒了杯水，送到面前，敷衍地拍了拍他的背。

“我就看你拍不下流，觉得你是，如果你不是的话，你也别介意。但看起来你对那种事了解不是很多。”

虽然你猜对了，但是我凭什么告诉你，尼禄换过了劲来，但没回答这个问题。幸好有咳嗽掩护，脸色通红也不会被发现。

尼禄确实是二十三岁的如假包换的处男！！！

“算了，”V坐回了自己的位子上，“也给你一个机会，问我一个问题，我说实话。”

气氛忽然，真的正经了起来。

“为什么想到要拍这个？”尼禄低下头沉思了一会儿，借着酒劲问了。他也的确最想知道这个。

V沉默了一会儿，低垂着眼眸，仿佛在思索什么。

“我不会说实话的，所以换一个问题吧。“

“那就算了吧。”尼禄摇了摇头。

“那你喜欢今天校门口和你一起出来的那个女生吗？”

“操，你怎么又来？”尼禄愤怒又委屈，觉得自己又被无情玩弄了，看着坐在对面的坏人朝着他咯咯笑，歪着脑袋，扬着嘴角，一副看好戏的样子，眼睛都笑得微微眯起，绿色的眼睛，和黑色的头发真的好配，好像有光在他的眼睛里......尼禄觉得晕乎乎的，好像醉了。

全世界关于他的赞美声音都在晚餐的那一个小时里停下了，和V分享这份快乐的只有对面的男孩、他的同事、他的室友而已。

而这一份快乐，似乎，更加真实了。

**“肉体是用来出卖的，而灵魂是用来相爱的。”**


	8. Chapter 8

一切的艺术来自欲望。

周末，天气晴朗，微风和煦。尼禄其实很早醒了，但没有着急起床，先打打游戏刷刷社交网络再说。

虽然说白日当空，艳阳高照，光天化日，朗朗乾坤，但是，打开一下p站也不是错。

这是工作呢。

默认界面已经是gay的选项。点进去隔壁老伙计的频道，这家伙已经收到粉丝给他的fanart，早把自己的频道装修起来了。点进去，看看播放量，看看评论，想想思路。

很多标签在尼禄的脑海里飘过，从他的直男看片经历中，他还是有些收获的。

比如……emmmmm……

和老板提proposal要三思而行，更何况这个proposal的界限那么…那么微妙。还是冷静一点，不要太过主动。

V悠哉悠哉地抱着猫和咖啡，在快中午的太阳底下看书，听见门吱吱呀呀响了。

“早上好，有什么想法吗？明天得上工了。”

“大白天的问这个不合适吧。”尼禄尴尬地敷衍了人一下。

“那晚上想就合适了？”

绿眼睛里传来挑衅和戏谑看穿了尼禄这故作姿态的掩饰。的确，晚上更不合适。

“说正事，我想，既然有你的摄影加持，不如我们试试看有剧情的。”

“剧情？”男孩看了他一眼，有些怀疑。

“是的，有些设定就足够让人兴奋。”V站起了身来，“我想请你来看看我写的脚本。”

“切，你明明想好了还来假装问我的意见。”尼禄哼了一声，但心里也忽然轻松了些。

“那你可以告诉我如何更巧妙地开展这一次对话。”V没有理睬他，抱出来了自己的电脑。

**secrets of my young step-mother**

看到这劲爆的标题，尼禄差点没把牛奶麦片喷了出来。

V嫌弃地把电脑放远了点免得弄脏。

“没写错，step-mother。我在里面要演一个被变态老头娶回家当老婆的男人，你知道的，我其实是男人，但是，他们都以为我是女的，我的继子，有同性恋倾向，有一天他就发现了我的秘密，这样…”

尼禄听得目瞪口呆……

“你别紧张，我没叫你演继子，但我希望你能作为继子念下旁白。”V幽幽地补充了一句。

“哈？旁白？”

“ **我的父亲，不近人情，古怪暴躁，我从不喜欢他。这一次他离家许久，带回来一个，一个“女人”。”**

尼禄念着，觉得这词句好像蒲公英的绒毛，窸窸窣窣地搞得他心里痒痒的。

“对，就是这样，然后画面是我穿着大衣，唯唯诺诺地站着，做家务什么的。”

“ **这个“女人”显得如此独特，他喜欢读书，他仿佛也孤独，等待着，等待着并不曾降临的安慰。”**

**“可惜，可惜，他渴求怜悯的眼神无法打动我。我的母亲早逝，在我父亲的残暴抚养中，我渐渐扭曲，我痛恨这一切，却也深深着迷。我的秘密无法告诉别人。”**

**“我的欲火只因同性燃起。”**

念到这里，尼禄的声音愈来愈小，他停下了念白，抬起头看着V，眼神有些不可思议。

“怎么？”V微微地眯起眼睛，一下拉开了距离感，他仿佛生气了。

“这就是我想要的背景。”他一字一顿，丝毫不让步，就像一个不容二话的导演。

“我知道，我会按照你说的办的。”尼禄湛蓝的眼睛神色闪烁，但还算坚定。

“好的，我希望你好好读读。记住，这是我布置给你的工作。”

“如果你可以的话，我也想听听你的意见。”V把电脑留给了尼禄，不抱什么希望地补上了这么一句，厌弃感慢慢地爬上了心头。

**他觉得自己可笑。**

“ **他曾经是一个演员，他有舞台的梦想，可最终，他展示自己，却最终沦落成了别人的玩物，来到了这冰冷的地方。”**

“ **那个可恶的老头给予他唯一的温暖，他会赞美他，让他回想起那些被许诺的未来。”**

**“而他的梦想和青春一起在这老宅里枯萎，凋落的花瓣变成了泥土，滋养了淫欲的花蕊，埋葬了纯白的羽毛。”**

“开始吧。”

在约定好的早晨，V穿着他黑色的风衣，画上了女性化的妆容。尼禄看得出他的变化，他涂上了口红眼影，那张本来看起来有些清纯的脸蛋，现在仿佛画中人，美得明目张胆。他黑色的风衣也是欲盖弥彰，隐隐露出黑色的丝袜，这一切都遮掩不住他内心的秘密。

“你可以坐在窗口，喝喝茶，叹息一下。”尼禄说。

这应当是一个绝望但又火热的人。

**“我并不看得起这个可悲的女人。也许她有什么值得同情的故事，但终究她投降了，沦落到这样可怜又懦弱的境地，在我的父亲身边唯唯诺诺。我对她的态度并不好，因为我们是一样的，我也讨厌我自己。”**

配合着旁白，V有时会朝着某个方向露出温柔又克制的微笑，微微致意。有时又会露出惊恐的深色，绕着自己的手指，显得坐立难安。他是个合格的演员，在没有实物的情况下，也能作出如此精细的表演。

这让尼禄有些惊讶。

**“有一天，我的父亲出门了，家里只剩下我们两个人。”**

V站起身来，“走吧，该去房间里拍了。”

他出戏那么快，尼禄几乎没有反应过来。

接下来，就是传统的后母戏码。

他坐在床上，看着相片，仿佛在思索些什么。过了一会儿，他脱掉了风衣，里面只穿着贴身的衬衫。他望了望窗外，拉上了窗帘，关上了房门，望了一眼床，仿佛在回忆什么。

接着，他脱掉了自己的衣服，躺在了床上。

尼禄选了一个偷窥般的视角，不能把他的动作拍个完全，但这样的感觉才是这一类题材的真谛。V修长纤细的腿，随着他的动作用力，轻微的扭动，脚趾的张合，本来应该拉近拍个真切，但是，镜头需要让人产生饥渴。

这样昏暗的日光产生的私密感，更是独一无二。这与所有人无数个偷偷自慰的下午重合了。

V发出了一点模糊的呻吟，显然他的幻想对象不会是他的丈夫，而是什么更年轻的肉体，他的欲望如此强烈，整个身体都在为了欲望而颤抖，可你也能看到他无能为力、急切万分......

而他却轻轻地喊着，“son... my son...”

**“Are you calling me, mom?”**

脚本上，一切在继子现身后戛然而止。

尼禄终于推进了镜头，以继子的视角俯视着他沉溺的“继母”。“继母”看着他两颊通红，眼神慌乱，可他没有躲开......

“好了。”

V说，房间里极尽暧昧的气氛戛然而止。

他在床上躺了一会儿，没有动弹，也没有掩饰自己的身体，他很累了，真的懒得动弹。

“还有哪里需要补拍的吗？你检查一下。”V慢条斯理地命令他。

“我看看......”

睡眼朦胧的主角翻了个身子，看见了三脚架后的男孩拉着外套的衣角，盖住了自己的裆部——他掩盖的本领过于拙劣。

V看着尼禄，昏暗光线里能看见他脸上的红晕。

“那就这样吧。”

他吩咐男孩离开这个暧昧的房间。

V笑了笑，心里毫无高兴的意思。


	9. Chapter 9

尼禄不知道该怎么面对他。

他默默地把电脑留在了客厅，里面有他剪完的视频，就赶早出了门。

“尼禄，你今天怎么了，怪怪的。”妮可问他，看着他的走神不太正常。

“没事，困了。”

“片看多了吧。”女孩笑了笑，随心的玩笑没想到正中靶心。

今天他们毕业的师兄来学校里演讲，站在大礼堂的前面，西装革履，一表人材的气场让人睁不开眼。

那是Urizen，优秀毕业生，毕业前已经有小有名气的作品，毕业后就直接创办了个人工作室，拍出过现象级的作品，混得那叫一个风生水起。

面对着讲座结束以后一大票围上去问问题的，尼禄鼻子出气哼了一声。

“听说等会儿他会请我们吃饭，咱们老师牵的头，他算我们嫡师兄。”

“能不能不去啊…”

“你不去network一下找找门路吗？”

“哎……”尼禄伸了个懒腰，“去吧。”

反正也不敢回家。

然而，Urizen仿佛注意到了角落里不合群的两人，面带着微笑走了过来。尼禄赶忙坐正了。

“我有看过你的作品。”他先抛出了橄榄枝，得体微笑。

“啊…谢谢。”尼禄不知道应该如何回应。

“前途可期。”他摆出了营业的微笑，微微致意。

这让尼禄有些迷茫……

“何况是她们呢？”妮可轻轻叹了口气。

晚上的饭局，Urizen还在和别人高谈阔论着，女孩子看着他眼睛里闪闪发亮，憧憬的表情绝非伪装。不管是真是假，她们大概都有些迷恋上这样有风度有才华的男人。

如果说不是嫉妒，也许没人相信吧，但还真不是嫉妒。

真不是。

尼禄不喜欢这样的社交场合，他说不出漂亮话，来不了事儿，咕嘟咕嘟地随着人喝完了啤酒，就当作是交待完了任务。

有些女孩子已经喝多了，眼神朦胧。也许尼禄该做些什么，但是他无论做什么都并不合适。

此刻的情理之中，日后的心甘情愿吧。

结束的时候，他看到了Urizen把两位女孩送上了车，自己也跟着上了车。尼禄好像有印象那是表演系的谁，上过学校的海报。

“走吧，不管你的事。”妮可拍了拍他的肩膀。

的确。

这个点的出租车并不好等，尼禄准备吹着冷风回去的时候，忽然想到他没有告诉V自己今天会晚回去。

现在似乎也没什么打扰他的必要……

一个听着耳机走夜路，除了想到他，也没别的谁好想了。

尼禄想着，自己可真是太傻了。

他是个不合格的摄影，在拍摄时起了反应，对方还是同性。这种情况下他落荒而逃了。

但他忽然觉得，仿佛这件事情还可以有另外一种逻辑，他还可以……

是的，他可以的，但他不会的。

尼禄打开家门的时候，客厅里还亮着一盏小灯，V坐在灯下看书。

“回来了。”他的声音平得没有一丝起伏。

“啊…忘记和你说今天晚上我要去吃饭了…同学聚会……”尼禄不知道自己有什么好心虚的，他甚至没有应该和他汇报的必要，但是……

“我还以为你能中奖不回家了。”V想嘲讽。

“你怎么还没睡？”而尼禄并没有让他得逞。

V扭头看向他，脸色并不好看，客厅里的气氛有些凝重，尼禄身上的烟酒味更加刺鼻了。

“视频你看了吗？有需要修改的地方吗？”过了半晌，尼禄问他，并且给自己倒了杯水。

“传了。”

“好的。”

“对不起…” 

V本以为这场谈话不了了之了。

“你回不回家不需要给我报备，只要别…”

“我是说昨天。”尼禄打断了他的话，“昨天的事。”

男孩站在他房间门口，低着头，揪着衣角，看上去纠结、但是破罐破摔了。

V有些惊讶，一时间无话可说。

“算了吧。”V冷笑了一声，“没什么好道歉的。”

“如果你真的不介意的话。”男孩嘀咕了一句。

“我做这样的工作，难道会介意吗？介意的不是我。”

那双墨绿的眼睛是深沉而冰冷的，看穿了他所有的想法。V的话，仿佛让他这虚伪的道歉统统颠覆。

是的，默认这是肮脏的，才会抱歉。

道歉是划清界限而已。

V没有再说什么，再多说也许就不好了。

也许尼禄在酒精的作用下能很快睡着吧。V并不能，他仿佛被背叛了，被抛弃了。

如果他那时就顺势上了自己，和现在划清限界，究竟哪个好呢？

V忽然产生了一种悲哀的想法。

那种微小的可能性，从一开始仿佛就不会存在了。


	10. Chapter 10

尼禄睡得昏昏沉沉的，忽然醒过来的时候，天还没有擦亮，酒精在他体内灼烧的感觉就叫醒了他。

他渴极了，不得不下地给自己倒杯水，下床的那一刻还有些头重脚轻。他胡乱地接了点自来水咕嘟咕嘟地往着火的喉咙里灌。

漆黑一片的房子仿佛里没有第二个人。

今天V的火气也是莫名其妙的，而尼禄因为过于愚蠢，也不懂得抽身而退。现在想想，根本没有意思。尼禄宁愿自己没有道歉，什么也没做，V也不会问他。

躺回到床上，尼禄并不能睡得着了。

大多数人的选择也许都是打开P站吧。尼禄习惯性地在打开后就登录了V的频道看看评论。

“嗨，性感的小猫，我很想“深入”了解你，如果不介意的话。”

“如果我们可以合作的话，一定能完成非常棒的作品。”

私信箱里，躺着这么条消息。

尼禄本以为这是什么野鸡，但点开那人的主页，才发现，他可是模特系列里排名前五的大咖。

异性恋分类里的......

“这家伙还能跨行操作吗？”尼禄哼了一声，点进去了个视频看看这人到底有什么能耐。

也不过如此，身材也就这样，尺寸也不过如此，但是......尼禄承认，他看上不是在办事，仿佛真的怀着感情......他的亲吻和爱抚都落到实处，是在照顾女孩的感受。

如果他操的那个人变成了他呢？V甚至比女孩更美，比女孩更懂得诱惑人，那么，一切都顺理成章了。

那么，似乎也不是不可以。

看着私信箱的消息，尼禄知道一切的解释权都不在他这里。

都得看隔壁那位的意思。

和他可没关系。

尼禄长长地叹了口气，看着天色似乎要擦亮，觉得自己应该再睡一会儿，他深呼吸了一口，闭上了眼睛。

那么，是不是他就要去拍他们两个？

尼禄骂了一声，恨不得拿枕头把自己撞晕过去。

“我今天登了一下你的号，那条私信你也看到了吧。”

V点了点头，“嗯。”

他还在和瞎抖玩，他给瞎抖新买了玩具。

“那你觉得怎么样啊，我看他之前都是拍和异性的。”

“嗯，我知道。”

V拿着逗猫棒，和瞎抖玩得正开心，仿佛这谈话的内容是“城东菜市场白菜3块一斤”。

“那...你同意吗？”

V松了手，让瞎抖抓着自己玩去了。

他捋了捋头发，转过头来，看着男孩，“我觉得不错。”

“那行，那需要我来拍吗？”尼禄尴尬地喝了口水。

“好呀。”V眨了眨眼睛，云淡风轻、分外无辜。

“行，如果哪天要开会定脚本什么的你通知我就好了。”

“好的呢。”

操。

尼禄觉得怪不爽，以至于他不小心踩到了瞎抖的逗猫棒，招致了小腿上浅浅的一道爪印。他吃痛地叫了一声，可瞎抖理直气壮地回怼了他。

“喵呜！”

“行行行。”尼禄拿起逗猫棒和它继续玩了一会儿。

这猫长得很快，原来还是个小煤球，现在已经是个黑色小混蛋了。还记得刚把它带回来的时候，尼禄可真没想过能和他室友的事业有所合作。

现在......

“帮我去拿个快递。”

“凭什么？”

“拍摄道具。”V默默地说了一句。

行吧，不仅是摄影还是场务还管饭呢，尼禄可真是万能的室友。

你会怎么想呢？

拍别人怎么操我？

V很好奇，非常好奇他的小摄影会有什么反应。现在他有种复仇的快感。

“明天你准备一下吧，他会来我们家彩排一下，我们先提前试试。”

尼禄不可置信地看了他一眼，仿佛是想争辩什么，但又泄气地咽了回去。

“你想要涨工资？我考虑考虑，毕竟这加重了你的工作量。”V挑了挑眉毛。

尼禄翻了个白眼。

“那你对于这个视频有什么想法吗？”V换了个方式问他。

“没有啊，你看着办，我帮你拿快递去了。”尼禄转身出了门。

操！

怎么感觉被玩弄了！越想越不爽，他是在报复我吗！那我为什么会生气呢？

越想越生气，脑子里都是V被…… 

不想了…有画面了。

第二天

“他什么时候来啊？”尼禄看了眼钟。

“马上，你等不及啦？”

“没。”

“你说我今天化什么妆好看呢？”V对着化妆镜正在准备。

“随意。”

“直男是不是喜欢可爱一点的。”说着V挑了个晶莹剔透的唇釉涂上。

“我是没看出来来差别。”尼禄刷着手机，想着啥时候才能离职。

“时间差不多了，我去接他。”V站了起来。

开门的那瞬间，尼禄蹭地站了起来，他做了一晚上的心理准备，可看见的却是——

V一个人搬了个快递走了进来。

“人…人呢？”

“真人太丑了我拒绝了，为了弥补他没法出镜我就下单买替代品了。”V慢条斯理地开始拆快递。

“你驴我？”

“没有，今天真的有拍摄，只是内容进行了调整。”V这话说得云淡风轻。

“操，你害我……”

“怎么，舍不得？“V一副有恃无恐的样子，叉腰挑衅着，男孩看上去十分窘迫，但好像也不是很生气。

“你不想接触个不三不四的gay for pay，我更不想好吧。所以我买了这个。” V拆了盒子，拿他美丽纤细的手，拿出了个dildo，明晃晃地放在桌上。

尼禄觉得有点辣眼睛，毕竟……

“今天就用它哈，帮我去洗洗干净，记得用上我的消毒液。我去换衣服。“V回了房间，留下了尼禄和那根在日光下有些喧嚣的dildo。

………

不是吧………我什么时候能离职……尼禄心情复杂地拿了起来，步履沉重地去了厕所。过程中他不禁思考起来，这个屌和自己的哪个……

不是…不是……有画面了……


	11. Chapter 11

他真是变态啊……

猝不及防地，尼禄看见了准备好的V。他穿着……

真变态啊……

女式的吊带袜内衣。

“给你。”他把洗干净的dildo给了他，眼神躲闪着不敢看。

女士内衣是他想到的新点子。这么干的femboy也不少，更何况，这是多么适合他的一身。

白色的蕾丝和他雪白的肌肤相称，在阳光下仿佛散发着淡金色的一层光泽。他穿着高跟鞋，这让他的双腿显得更加修长动人，而骨朵一般的男性器官藏在小小的蕾丝内裤里，有些勉强，隐隐约约，十分色情。诱人的髋部有着动人的线条，小腹上浅浅的川字人鱼线和突起的肋骨显得他像个易碎的瓷娃娃。还有填不满的罩杯，更显得可爱。

说实话，V在心理认同上不觉得自己是女性，他只是普通的喜欢男性的男性，但是，来自女性特属的衣着倒也不让他讨厌。反而……毕竟合适就是一种美丽。

他在穿衣镜前转了个圈子，观察着自己。

“有点厉害啊。”尼禄多嘴了一句。

“不好看吗？”V有些天真地问他。

“不……”尼禄哽住了，他可不能说“不”，也不能说……

“好看……”他还是这么说了。

“你喜欢吗？“

V问他，尼禄看着这双和香艳打扮不符合的天真眼睛，觉得这话可不能随便答应。

“我是说，如果你是观众的话，你会喜欢吗？”V似乎意识到了什么，垂下了眼睛，改了口。

“当然，很适合你。“

“比那个傻逼上我有意思多了吧。”V笑着，自信地拿着他的dildo进了房间。

  
再有趣的porn也必须以千篇一律的方式进入正题。

V纤细的手腕上拿着分量客观的dildo操弄自己，有些吃力…不是故意的，是真的有点累，不是每一次高潮都顺利的。

这次他花的时间有点久。

尼禄看得出来，他咬嘴唇、额角渗汗的样子不是故意的。

然而，作为单纯的摄影，他并不能做什么，只能当一个旁观者。

  
结束以后，他几乎是长叹了一口气，瘫在了床上。几缕碎发还在脸上，肋骨起伏着呼气，小腹上的东西没擦干净，腿也还是打开着。

尼禄抽了张纸给他。

“谢谢。“他接了过来，潦草地抹了抹小腹。

“累死我了。“他几乎是娇嗔着说的，抬起头来冲着他笑，就好像，好像他真的只是做完了一件不容易的事情一样。

“辛苦了。”尼禄站着没有动，干巴巴地说。

“收工吧。”V把纸巾扔进了垃圾桶，半躺着等男孩带上他的家当离开他的房间关上门。

  
随着关门的声响，V给自己拉上了窗帘。他拖着高潮后疲惫又兴奋的身体，抱着自己的被子，等着过多的缱绻慢慢蒸发直到不见。

他昏沉又清醒，仿佛在某个迷梦某个怀抱里获得了满足，又明白这只是一床柔软的编织物一身臭汗而已。

但说起来谁会相信呢？

他自嘲地笑着，坐了起来，穿上衣服。

“我来监督你工作、可以吗？”

尼禄开了门，看着穿上睡袍的V站在门口。

“当然。”

“你就剪就好，我只是想看看你是怎么做的。“V坐在他的床上，看着他写字台上巨大的显示屏。

上面是刚才的自己。

“这里会不会有点过啊？”

“不会，挺好的，我剪掉后面就好了。“

“你觉得这里这段要算吗？还是直接结尾？”

没人回答尼禄这个问题。

他转身一看，V睡着了。他躺在自己的床上，歪斜着，呼吸平静。

尼禄把他挪到了枕头上，顺便盖上了被子。

他刚才确实累坏了。

这沉静的睡颜，放松、平静、美丽，睫毛静悄悄地垂着，虔诚无比。

V不是个坏人，也不是个…怎么说…一个成熟的社会人，他看上去是这样的博主，但他和那些东西一点都不沾边。他只是个，做这行的人吧。

尼禄看着他想。

他掏出了相机，本能地留下了这美好的瞬间。

一个沉睡在童话王国里的gv男优。想到这个标题他笑了笑。

给他剪视频自由极了，可以尽情发挥不受限制，而且他完全抱着艺术之心，若有细心的看客定会发现他是借鉴了那部经典的镜头，他是如何设计的构图，他是如何调整的节奏……

总而言之，这活比他想的舒服自由，而V，也比刻板印象里的要可爱许多。

他有一点轻轻的鼾声。

视频成功导出的音乐响了起来，V睁开了眼睛而尼禄赶忙转过身去看着电脑。

“抱歉，睡着了。“

“没关系，我剪好了，你要看吗？”

“等等吧。”

V揉了揉眼睛，有些恍惚。

“如果你介意的话，我帮你把床单被子洗了吧。”

“为什么？“

“我睡过了。”V笑了笑。

“没什么，不用折腾了。“

“恭喜你通过我的最后一道测验，以后你就是我的合伙人了。”

“什么测试？“

“没什么。“V躺回了尼禄的被子里去，忍不住想闻闻他的味道。

“说实话，我问你，如果我想和别人合作，你拍吗？“V转了转眼睛，问了他。

“我听你的，你是老板。”

“那你是观众呢，愿意看吗？“

“我……“尼禄低下头沉思了一会儿，“不是很愿意。“

V笑了，仿佛听到了什么甜言蜜语，明明男孩一脸窘迫被逼无奈，但听到这个答案的他还是分外开心。

“我只和喜欢的人做爱。“他接着说，口无遮拦。

“真的？”男孩皱起眉头问他。

“骗你的。“那份笑意还留在V的脸上，但他却平静了下来。

“怎么可能呢？你还是谁都信。“

“V，我有个请求。”

“什么？”

“你可以当我的模特儿吗？”

“不穿衣服的还是穿衣服的？”V看着他一脸窘迫，不明白为什么到这份上他还在拘谨。

“穿衣服的，当然你不想穿也行，我只是想给你拍照。“

尼禄诚恳地解释着，V当然没有理由拒绝他。

“当然可以，我的大摄影师。“

他慵懒地伸了个懒腰，从男孩的床上坐了起来，拍了拍男孩的肩膀。

这样的感觉有些微妙。

  
他们从一开始就坦诚相见，却各怀心事。


	12. Chapter 12

“你的毕设咋样？”妮可问他。

他们交换了一筹莫展的微笑。

“当你想做一件完美的作品的时候，作出好作品的概率比每天拍张照片拍出杰作的概率低。”尼禄这是认真思考才说出的话。

“实在不行咱俩肄业去给人拍三级片去。”

妮可只是开了个稀松平常的玩笑，但尼禄被结结实实地呛到了，大口咳嗽。

“这么激动，说到你心坎里啦？”

可不是……

“要我说能拍出好看的三级片也是一桩大功劳。”妮可敷衍地拍着他的背。

的确。

“尼禄、我觉得你最近怪怪的，好像有什么心事，毕设以外的心事。”妮可摇了摇头。

“有什么…心事？”

也许，一个摄影师应该客观地看待他的模特。

然而，一些微妙的连接不知不觉地形成了。尼禄工作得太认真了，以至于他记住了他每一个细节、每一个角度、每一个眼神。

这样的印象在他的脑海里时时出现。

平日里，他没什么特别的，沉默、讽刺自己或者和猫玩。越是普通，也越是珍贵。因为尼禄知道镜头前的他是什么样的。

仿佛，这是V给他的特殊待遇。

他看得到完完整整的他，不止是身体。

  
回家的时候，他照例在窗前看书。他喜欢看书，他房间里的大书柜不是摆设。

而尼禄从没有过问过他的过去。

他没有朋友，至少尼禄没有见过，他总是一个人，但孤独也并不显得落寞。

他身上有演员的本领，镜头面前的他太懂得表演了，而且和自己有着某种默契。在拍摄的时候，尼禄常常为他产生新的念头，如果porn也能有奥斯卡的话……

是的…唯独porn这件明晃晃的事情，成了他的盲点。他是V，是他的室友，他的老板，可尼禄常常不能记得他是个porn amateur。

“什么时候开始？”

V不知道什么时候来了，他们的拍摄约在今天。

“马上。”

“你没有和我说什么主题，也没有告诉我穿什么。”

尼禄这才发现V穿了一身家居服。

“还是说你觉得我不穿的话，你更习惯。”

V看着他，轻笑了一下。

“如果你不觉得冒犯的话，我更熟悉你那种状态。“尼禄大着胆子说了。

V点了点头，拉上了窗帘。

  
镜头前的他，光脚站着，居然有些生涩。

“你得告诉我，该做什么，就像我之前告诉你那样。”V觉得有些不自然，也许是因为这次不是他主导的关系。

“做你自己就好。“

“可我只会……”V做了个抽插的动作。

一个有些不合时宜的黄色笑话，陷入思考中的尼禄根本没有注意到。

“来这里。”尼禄看着光线，伸出手招呼他，让V带来一片明暗交接处，光暗同时落在他的身体上。他似乎明白了，微微地低下头，让光影在他美丽的侧脸上分界。一半的他光明，一半的他黑暗，而他站在光暗分界限里，低头沉思。

他的脖子有美丽的线条，微卷的头发仿佛浪漫的海藻，微微张开的嘴唇，仿佛是一声轻叹。

也许这就是主题了。

明暗交织，光暗一体。光影切割着他瘦弱的肢体，那肩胛骨仿佛要戳破他的肌肤，展出翅膀。

快门闪着，尼禄觉得兴奋——这是少见的灵感迸发的时刻，就好像缪斯女神在他的脑门上轻轻弹了一下。

  
“侧过来一点。”

尼禄不小心伸手碰了他的肩膀。

这是他习惯的、帮模特摆姿势的动作。

可碰到他的一刹那，尼禄才知道这是不合适的。虽然只是肩膀……

V看着他，眼神似乎有些惊恐。尼禄收回了手。

“对不起，我不碰你……“

“这样可以吗？” V没有说什么，侧了过去，问他。

“可以。”

  
是的，没有人会相信，他们什么都没有发生过。尼禄觉得有点晕晕乎乎，他居然连碰都没碰过他一下，就拍了那么多…露骨的东西。

他们的界限从未跨越，他的指尖那一点发烫起来，仿佛那是从他身上沾来的毒药。

拍摄结束，尼禄转身把睡衣拿给了他。

“照片你用来做什么？“V边穿衣服边问。

“不做什么，送给你。”

“真的吗？不拿去卖吗？不传上网吗？”

“怎么会？”尼禄诧异地看向V，“你不相信我的话，你就……”

“我不能拿你怎么样。”他的嘴角轻轻勾起，露出一个不屑的微笑。

“你可以选择不相信我。”

可V的选择已经做好了。

  
从选他的那一刻起，他就相信他。相信得好像没有被背叛过。

  
V看着那些导入进电脑的照片，他们在这小出租屋里拍出了大片的感觉。尼禄熟练地修着，给他讲着，这感觉，似曾相识。

V并没有听进去。

表演者和摄影者的职责是不一样的。

“你觉得这些照片好吗？”V打断了他。

“这……很好，不是骗你。”

“和你以前的比呢？和你其他的模特比呢？”V问得有些过分。

尼禄沉默了一会儿。

“如果说，和你拍的片子是我目前最喜欢的，你信嘛？”

“确定不是为了泡我才这么说嘛？”V笑了笑，他们之间的距离有些近，气氛有些暧昧。

“不是…”尼禄摇头，有些窘迫，“我可以给你看我其他的。”

“如果你说是，我也不会生气。“V绿色的眼睛氤氲着难以捉摸的暧昧，“别太克制自己的正常欲望。”

尼禄感觉得到他在看自己的嘴唇，他知道他下一步想做什么……

尼禄的心怦怦直跳。

V脸上仿佛带着笑容，得意的或者戏谑的，慢慢地靠近、微微地抬起下巴。在他越过某条界限的时候，尼禄闭上了眼睛。

黑暗中，他期待着他嘴唇的触觉。

可他睁眼的时候，V靠得很近，眼睛在笑，亲吻他只是一根手指。

“告诉我，你也期待我。”

尼禄顺着他的手，吻了他的手背，仿佛某种中世纪骑士的礼节。

是的，他也期待他。

他们之间的第一个吻由他来完成。


	13. Chapter 13

你做疯狂的性幻想是什么？

是被你的直男室友强迫着吞下他的阴茎，还是半夜爬上他的床夺走他的初夜，是被他抱起来压在墙壁上操，还是......

也许都是。

V幻想过这一切，但终究一切停留在了幻想里。

他一边操弄着自己，一边想着那个意味不明的吻。他漂亮白皙的手指做主人肮脏的姿势，而正是这双手接受了骑士的亲吻。

他回忆着自己露骨的勾引。

“你不必抗拒我。”

他自嘲地笑了，有些绝望又有些兴奋，是一种奇怪的感觉，好像在黑暗中无限下坠。

“我不会拒绝的。”

男孩子的目光灼伤了他，那是一种一瞬间让你觉得想退缩的眼光，你构想的一切都在他的反应里消解了，你无能为力，也无地自容。

因为他好像在考虑应该如何礼貌地拒绝自己。

“那就算了。”

V回忆到这里的时候，觉得仿佛心脏被人捏住，内脏也搅动起来，并不舒服的在这种状态里高潮了。

并不开心，也并不痛快，但他需要这么做。

V躺着，闭上了眼睛，紧闭的窗帘让房间成为了一片阴影，在阴影里，他可以渐渐地融化。

“你是我的缪斯。”

他感到了一个吻落在他的额头上，好像有温度的月光。推搡中他听到了镜头盖落在地上那一声轻微的声响。

咔哒

他的心跳也漏了一拍。

……

  
V睁开了眼睛，他睡了一觉，醒来的时候不知道现在是什么时候。打开手机，主页似乎收到了几条并不友没有好的留言，和他拒绝了那位有关系。

那位男优的粉丝来他的评论底下骂他是故作矜持的婊子。

切

没错，他的确是个婊子。

  
出门准备泡面的时候，他意外地看见了尼禄已经做好了晚饭。

“你是在等我吗？”

“没必要等我。”

V没有停留，默默地去烧上了水，准备泡面。

“别把婊子的话当了真。”烧水的声音也许能盖过他的牢骚，但自己骂自己婊子可真够爽的。

  
尼禄看到了那些评论，听得懂这句脏话的言外之意。

“不…你别听他们说的。”

“你看到了？”V觉得有些有趣，转过身去。

“对…我看到了，他们是因为你上次拒绝了…”

“没关系，我不在乎。”V笑了笑，他真的不在乎。

饭桌上，尼禄做了不少菜，整齐地码放着。

“你这真的是在等我吗？”他问。

“如果你没有胃口的话不用勉强。”男孩回答得极为诚实。

“你不想干我的话也没有必要讨好我。”

V说着拉开了凳子，发出了很大的噪声。

“照片印好了，给你。”男孩推出了一个精美的信封，看上去有些尴尬、欲言又止。

V接了过来，说着谢谢，但没有一丝打开的兴趣。

“你放心，我不是会骚扰下属的上司，我不会克扣你的工资，也不会强迫你，你大可放心。”V说得好像在开玩笑，但没有敢看对方的眼睛。

“下一次的脚本我马上发给你。”

“也许你可以用这些照片装修一下我的主页。”

V有一搭没一搭地说着，只为让一切看起来都像什么都没有发生。

实在是没什么好说的了。

毕竟，是他做婊子求欢被拒绝了，太可悲太尴尬了。

  
无论做好人还是做婊子，

他都是一个人罢了。

晚上的时候，V登上主页，背景已经换了，是他站在窗边的那张，身上有着美丽的阴影。

骂他婊子的评论下面有个人回复了好长一段，嘲笑这人的可悲，赞扬自己的艺术，强调身体的自由，认真郑重得就像……就像隔壁那位会说的。

V想了想，拆开了信封里的照片。

要说才华的话，V看人的眼光一直不差，这些都是好照片，足以登上杂志的那种。尼禄会有光明的未来，毋庸置疑。

忽然，一张小小的纸片掉了下来。

“希望我没有冒犯到你。我尊重你的艺术和人格。”

V哭笑不得，不知道这孩子到底是怎么想的。他坦诚正直，风情不解，V不知道他怎么会喜欢他…

喜欢？

这个词语飘过他的脑海。

喜欢？

不只是想和他做吗？V笑了笑，给那段反驳的长评点了赞。


	14. Chapter 14

爱是不能一步一步来的，就像世界上没有万全的选择和百分百的可能性。

意外才是爱情和人生的本质。

你愿意接受他吗？尼禄问自己。

“不会拒绝”。

那你爱他吗？

“不知道。”

  
近几天，他们学校传出了不好的消息，有个女孩的视频被传上了p站。私下讨论的声音不小。

拍摄视频的人是谁，无从而知。但视频里看来，女孩是自愿的。

尼禄并不太认识她，但他知道这是件令人绝望的事情。

但不好的评论更多，因为她看起来是自愿的。

“为什么不揭发是谁干的呢？”妮可很不理解，“很明显她不想这样。”

“也许，这才是她沉默的原因吧。即使知道了是谁上传的，她也没有办法。”尼禄想了想说。

接着他就想到了V，他的副业。

“你觉得那些，那些主动拍色情片的人，怎么样？”尼禄想了想，问了这个可疑的问题。

“诶，你不会觉得他们下贱吧，我看来这就是个人选择而已。”妮可有些鄙夷地看了尼禄一眼，总觉得这家伙话里有话。

“不，我知道这是选择，我是说你会觉得他们人怎么样？”尼禄追问了。

“那我怎么知道？”妮可笑了，“我又不认识这样的人，还是说…”她眯起眼睛。

“你有这方面的考虑？”

“我有一个朋友…”这样听上去可更像自己了…尼禄挠挠头，“真的是我的一个朋友，他就是在pornhub上拍视频的。“

“你还能有这样的朋友？他还能让你知道？”妮可的问题更让他招架不住了，眼看着脸都快红了。

“对…”

“然后呢？“

“然后，我觉得，我可能喜欢他。”

“噗——”妮可差点把一杯走的可乐挤出来。

是的，有些奇怪，但尼禄觉得奇怪的并不是他喜欢上了一个gv演员，而是，他可能喜欢上了V。这里面微妙的差别，大概是和别人讲不清楚的。

“你们怎么认识的？”

“他是我舍友。”

“你怎么知道他拍gv？”

“我帮他拍的…”

“淦，你们干过吗？”

“没。”

“你们一起拍gv都没干过，你和我说你喜欢他？”

“可这是事实。“

“你喜欢他是事实？”

“没干过也是事实……”

“淦。”

妮可喝了一口可乐，冷静了一下，觉得自己好像正在被意外怀孕的少女咨询，情况棘手又复杂。

“他特别，特别美好，就…我拍他的时候非常有灵感，他懂得艺术，他懂得我的镜头，但镜头之外，他也非常…真实，有爱心……”

“所以，你在犹豫什么？”她抬眼看这个浓眉大眼也搞同性恋的尼禄。

  
正是因为不知道在犹豫什么  
爱情来得不按套路  
尼禄的设想，他的爱情道路应该从拉手开始，可他俨然已经了解了对方所有的醒癖。

  
“但如果你喜欢他，你要做的是去追求他，而不是在这里和我讨论爱情的哲学问题。”

“你看到了那个可怜的女孩吗？”

回家之后，V正抱着笔记本坐在沙发上，一只手撸着瞎抖。

“她被偷偷上传了视频。我已经给pornhub官方要求删除了，并且在社交媒体上支持了她。”

“传得这么快？”

“也没有，但这是我的份内事。”V眨了眨眼睛。“我依靠平台赚钱，也有义务让它变得更好。”

“你听上去很有责任感啊。”尼禄笑了笑，V说这话时候的骄傲神情可比他自己涨粉高兴多了。

“毕竟不是人人都像你一样…”V顿了顿…他一不小心说了实话，“像你一样值得信任。”

“我只是个摄影师，我只做我份内的事情。”

“这就是你最大的职业操守。“

和我最大的不幸。V心里想着，站起了身来。

“今天别忘了还有拍摄。“

  
今天拍摄主题是浴室。这是粉丝投票的结果，V本人对这个并不感兴趣。

为了拍摄效果，水不能很热。

他站在淋浴下，抚摸自己的身体，做些寻常的把戏，接着叉开双腿坐在冰凉的瓷砖上，继续深入。

尼禄看得出来，他并不舒服。

以至于结束的时候，他缓了好一会儿才踉跄地站起来，因为寒冷而抱紧了双臂，水珠还顺着他的头发往下滴。

V重新打开了热水龙头，让自己暖和一会儿，而尼禄只能尴尬地站在原地。

可惜剩下的热水不多了，他关掉了龙头，尼禄给了他毛巾。

V哆哆嗦嗦地接过来，看着他发抖的样子，尼禄索性帮他拿起了浴巾，擦拭他的身体。他就站在原地，佝偻着肩膀，脆弱苍白得像个玻璃娃娃。尼禄蹲下去给他擦干了脚踝，那纤细的小腿就像骨瓷做的树枝。

“谢谢。“他的声音也在颤抖，未干的刘海朦朦胧胧地遮住了眼睛。

“别说了。”

尼禄索性把裹上浴巾的V抱了起来。

  
他出乎意料得轻…

他只敢把他轻轻地放在床上，看着他因为寒冷而咬着苍白的嘴唇。

“我帮你拿床被子。”

可尼禄的手被拉住了。

“都这样了，还不打一炮吗？”V勉强地开了个玩笑，扬起了嘴角，随即松开了手。

“开玩笑的，谢谢你。“他墨绿的眼睛散发着温柔的光彩，他的虚弱让他比平时更美了。

尼禄没有多余的反应，弯下腰，吻了他的额头。

  
他的额头出奇烫，可能是发烧了……

“你这么做会让我误解的。”V微合着眼睛，摇了摇头。

“没有什么误解的。”

隔着一层被子，他慢慢地在他的身边躺下，给他一点温暖和依靠。

V的脸上露出了放松甚至幸福的笑容。

“别忘了我什么都没穿，你随时可以…”

“你怎么总是想着…”尼禄打断了他，“至少不是现在…”

仿佛有一层棉花糖织起来的梦轻轻地包裹起了他，V觉得自己仿佛到了人生最幸福的时候。


	15. Chapter 15

如果这是一场梦呢？

仿佛是很久很久以前，V做过同样的梦。

“你是我的缪斯。”

他说，眼睛里仿佛有钻石一样的诺言。

可每次醒过来的时候，都是孤身一人。就好像，一切只在梦里发生。

直到钻石破碎的那一刻，碎片却无一例外地深深地扎进了肉里。

V醒了，他不知道什么时候睡着的。如果不是梦的话，身边也许还应该有一个人。

他有些记不清了，到底算是到了什么样的地步。他看见了门外的一点灯光，客厅里还亮着灯。接着他听见了脚步声。

接着有人在门口停了停，再走了进来。

他脚步很轻，爬上床的动作也很轻。

V笑了，窸窸窣窣的笑声让男孩知道，他醒着。

“淦，我弄醒了你嘛？”

“不，现在不是我的睡眠时间。”

“瞎抖刚刚叫我去铲屎…”

“哦。”V答应了一声，察觉得到他此时的尴尬。毕竟爬上别人的床不是一件很得体的事情。l

“那你介意我起来干会儿活吗？”

“我为什么要介意？纯盖被很有意思吗？”

于是，尼禄开了灯，从他的房间搬来电脑，开工赶毕设了。

真有意思。

“你是不是不行啊？”V依旧光溜溜地躺在被子里，非常好奇地看着他不停地操作电脑。

“你说啥？”尼禄没听清。

“我说，你是不是不行。”

“我怎么会不行？！你看这构图、这调色！”尼禄让开个身位，把显示屏转给了V看。

V笑着摇了摇头。

真有意思。

“你为什么学摄影啊？”

“你面试我的时候有问过这个吗？”

“倒是没有。”

“我又不能去做别的，也就干干这个。”

“看起来你很喜欢这一行。”V顿了顿，想了想还是说出了口“我很喜欢你给我拍的，无论是照片还是gv。”

“是嘛…”尼禄好像第一次知道一样，有些害羞地低了低头。

“那你呢？”

“我什么？”V眨了眨眼睛。

“我没有问过，但你也一定学过些什么吧，无论是你的表演，还是诗歌，还是编剧…”

V看着他的眼神有些复杂，让尼禄以为他想错了。

“不知道怎么才让你产生了这种感觉，但…。”V低下了头，“的确学过，没继续下去。”

“最好也别让我的学校知道我在干这个。”他自嘲地扬起嘴角，仿佛毫不在意的样子。

尼禄看得出来他并不想讨论这个话题。

“所以你准备让我等多久呢？”V从被子里勾出一条白得耀眼的腿来，“你大可不必像对别人一样铺垫前戏。”

尼禄看着他这副又有了力气和精神的样子，并不十分感冒，回忆着刚才他楚楚可怜的样子，不由有了胆子。

“你总是装得很饥渴的样子，但实际上你也不想吧。”

床上的黑发美人看上去有点生气。

“你这是在取笑我吗？”

“不是…”尼禄保存了文件，合上了电脑，转过身来，“只是你也没有真的对我干什么…”

“你不是你想让我看到的那样…”

那双绿色的谜一样的眼睛，似乎闪过了几分温柔的光却又很快恢复了那骄矜的神态。

“别甜言蜜语了，做个男人，尼禄。”

“一步一步来，好吧。”V扬起了眉毛。

从拉手开始，V有些冷漠地拽过来他的手，捏着，用他的手指轻轻撩拨他的手心。接着，V拉他坐到了床上，靠近了过去，看清了他嘴唇上新起的皮，感觉到他的气息落在脸上。

V犹豫了一会儿，才亲了上去，仿佛没有那么自然。

虽然他常常自渎，但自己是没有办法和自己接吻的，这样的感觉对他来说也有些陌生。

他忘记了该怎么做，发现自己只会那些被动的套路，只能慢慢地吮他的下唇，亲吻他的嘴角，期待着像木头一样的男孩能有什么办法来赢回主动。

在浅尝辄止的尝试后，V停了下来，贴在他的耳边摩挲。单方面的动作让V觉得有些信心不足。

毕竟，他不是个真正的婊子。

“不做点什么吗？“他在他的耳边吹气。

接着V感觉到了回应，他的嘴唇被轻轻打开。尼禄做得非常谨慎，小心翼翼地，只是把他的舌头放进了自己嘴里。

但这样交换的感觉，也足够美妙了。

V的手本能地想去触碰他，摸到了尼禄勃起的阴茎。尼禄躲了一下，他也躲了一下，他们对视了一下，于是热烈的气氛就此中断了。

V觉得有些懊恼，毕竟这个人有捂着几把从他面前逃走的前科。

“如果你想以后把错误都归咎于我的话，门也没有。”V说。

“不，不是…只是不希望你有什么误会…”男孩红着脸，语无伦次。第一次经历这种场面，他的迟钝和笨拙可以理解，但偏偏另一方太过特殊了。

“我不是不想，是担心你会觉得我只是馋…”

淦，这种时候尼禄的措辞也像个网络笑话。

“那是什么？”V干笑了一下，心里却有些发慌。

他预料到了一个不太可能的答案，是或不是都让他难受。

“说喜欢你，你不信的吧。”

尼禄没敢抬头，显得很怂，应该很真诚的话语，却听起来像战败宣告。他说完了V也不说话，尼禄就更不敢说话，大概希望最后的审判早日到来。

可如果不说的话…其实不说的话，他们也能打炮上床，做一切亲密的事情，但…尼禄必须要说明白，这仿佛是一条自然真理！

“我知道了，你现在想怎么样？”

良久，V才说了话。

淦…我还能怎样？

尼禄深呼吸了一下抬起头，就撞上了对面直勾勾的眼神，盛气凌人的小黑猫蔫了下来，看起来有些不爽、但并不抵抗。

“你都硬了，帮你弄出来，总可以吧。”V主动退了一步。

“好…”尼禄哪里有不答应的道理，只能脱掉了裤子。

淦…什么时候都翘这么高了……

看着又比刚才大了一圈的小兄弟，V忍不住笑了。形状真可爱啊！他爬到床边搞了点润滑剂，就去给他做了手活。

尼禄显然是处男，拼命忍着呻吟，可是也没几下射了。白色的浊液喷了出来，有一些不可避免地沾在了他的脸上。

男孩颤抖着手，还没从高潮中缓过神来，帮他轻轻地擦掉，头发上、睫毛上、还有嘴角。尼禄手指触摸他嘴唇的时候，V习惯性地闭上了眼睛，咬住了他的手指。

他咬得不疼，但的确在咬，仿佛正在发泄情绪的小猫，这是他一点点的自私、一点点的放肆。当他再睁开眼睛的时候，沉迷的光芒荡漾在他的眼睛里，他看上去有些悲伤、无奈。

尼禄拉起来了他，让他坐在自己腿上，亲吻他，不顾忌他沾了自己的精液。

“要我怎么做？”尼禄问他。

“抱着我，抱紧我。”

尼禄照做了，抱紧了青年瘦弱的、微微颤抖的身体。他抱起来，仿佛并不体贴，没有多么幸福，他再怎么努力仿佛也抱不紧他的身体。

终于，尼禄感觉到他们的心脏贴在一起跳动了。

这是他们之间比做爱更亲密的形式。


	16. Chapter 16

淦！

尼禄手忙脚乱地开始找自己不知道放到哪里的手机…催命的闹钟让他瞬间心跳一百八。

一般来说事情的转机出现在盖被睡觉的第二天早晨。

但是第二天早晨叫醒你的不是伴侣的呼唤，而是闹钟。

尼禄完全忘了，今天是他们班级的展出，他得一大早就去美术馆看场地……

好不容易抓到了手机按掉了闹钟，他才想到了床上被搞醒的V。他显然不明白这是个什么操作。

“我今天，有展览……”尼禄边穿裤子边说。

“我得去布置…”

“嗯。”V发出了一声极其绵软的哼哼声，翻了个声继续睡。如果不是十万火急，尼禄真想让他再说一次。

“有…”他想说“有我的作品”，但看着不说话了、似乎睡着了的V，他咽下了这句话。

尼禄把地址写在了桌上的小本子上。

如果他想来的话…他想着，觉得这似乎是个名正言顺的要求，但似乎又矫情自私。

展览是Urizen牵线搭桥的，尼禄的作品也在其中。这是个难得的机会，高级的画廊总会引来不少慧眼识珠的买主和经纪人，明面上是个展览，其实算个精品招聘会。

进去和大佬们打好招呼，尼禄就蹲在自己的作品附近，看看有没有什么机会。

快中午了，这家伙会起床了吗？

假若是别人，发这样的问候再正常不过，可他不是。这是一种非常怪异的状态，他给你错误的反应，你却能得到正确的暗示。

就像一只有脾气但也需要撸毛的猫咪。如果你戳穿他的伪装，就是不讨他喜欢了。

在别人眼里看来，尼禄现在就是一副少男怀春的傻笑样子。

谈恋爱的蠢事，V已经很久不干了。可是他现在有点心动，看着留下的地址，他觉得如果他不去，那大概得花比出门更久的时间哄他。

那么就想想该穿什么出门吧。去看展，大概不应该太随便。麂皮的切尔西靴让他的小腿看起来格外诱人，黑色大衣是他的惯常风格，高领更能衬托他那股子禁欲的气息，更关键的，他选择戴上了墨镜，打扮得就像个怕被人认出来的出街明星——可不是吗......他不敢说自己会不会真的被人在街上认出来。

走到展馆门口的时候，V随手拿了本宣传册研究了一下，看见了作者目录里那个熟悉的名字。

应该给他个惊喜吧。

大概是真的无人问津了。尼禄在自己作品旁边转悠了大半个上午，觉得自己像一个失败的柜哥。这会儿人群里忽然有些热闹，哈哈，当然是他们大师兄来捧捧场子了。

作为没有前途的艺术家，尼禄决定保持自己的风骨，所以当Urizen走过来的时候，他有些手足无措。

“或许，我可以买下它吗？”

“你？”没有情商这一点大概是遗传了所有不得志艺术家，尼禄的样子不知道是看不起自己的作品，还是看不起大佬。

“或者说，我可以和他的主人谈谈吗？”

“当然。”

“如果你乐意的话，也许你可以为我工作。”

看着Urizen的蓝色眼睛，尼禄大概都不明白自己这是何德何能，他甚至都没去主动沟通过......

深思恍惚之时，尼禄忽然觉得有人在看自己，他鬼使神差地朝着人群回头，看见了一副墨镜......

准确来说，那副墨镜下的面孔是他期待了许久的面孔。

而Urizen的视线也一同地转了过去。

V早应该想到的。


	17. Chapter 17

初夏的梦总是会醒的。只是没有想到，你以为你醒了，但其实还没有。

V不知道说些什么。

他的第一反应是责怪自己。

如果他好好想想就会知道，男孩是做摄影的，他也是……

怪他没有好好了解他……

怪他……

让他从这恍惚中回过神来的是尼禄向他招了招手的动作，男孩的惊喜和善意让他几乎有了想转身逃走的想法，可他却站在原地，没有动弹。

他也看他了……V不敢看他，但能感受他的目光。一阵彻骨的寒意卷过了他的身体，仿佛皮肤刚刚被划伤的时候，并不会瞬间流下鲜血。

“看样子，你有朋友到了。”Urizen顺着男孩目光的方向看去，露出一个善意的微笑，拍了拍尼禄的肩膀。

“好好考虑，我不打扰了。”

终于摆脱了这难缠的人，尼禄全然忘了那个条件优渥的惊喜offer，奔向了V的方向。

尼禄很自然地拉过他的手，而这温度对于V来说已经仿佛有些灼烫。

“你来了！”

“你看到了是吧。”

“刚才那是我师兄，他好像在邀请我去他工作室工作！”

V点了点头，始终没有敢看他，挤出了一句“恭喜”。

“你怎么了？”尼禄察觉到了他的不对劲，然而……

“没事。”V说话的样子，仿佛被抽干了灵魂。他的手从尼禄掌心滑落下来。

那是很久以前、不过两年前的事情吧。

一个在话剧社里演着主角的文学系男生，理所当然地爱上了摄影系的男生。

很自然地，没有什么过多的巧合，就像千千万万的恋爱一样，诞生于仰慕，终结于背叛。

他就像一个他亲手烧制的瓷器，亲手锻造，也亲手毁掉，啪嗒一声放在地上，时光与自我一起统统碎成了尘埃。

现在，尘埃只不过是把自己努力拼成了碎片。

“你不舒服吗？”

“没有，我只是想回去了。”V轻轻地摇头，声音极小。

“那我们回去。”男孩重新拉住他的手想往外走。

V终于抬头看了看他的脸。

他得记住这张脸。

男孩真的就撂下他们陪他回家去了。

“你怎么了？不高兴吗？”

“不是的。”

“那你为什么看起来……”

“我想到了过去的一些事。”

“过去？你从没有和我说过。”

“你想听吗？”

V仿佛有许多许多话想说，尼禄第一次看见他这样诚恳的样子。而这样的坦诚，却让他有些迟疑了。

V从他的房间里抱出来了一个大盒子，哐当一下放在了地上，扬起了一层灰尘。可他却不在意，打开了这箱子，一股陈旧发霉的味道散了出来，尼禄忍不住打了个喷嚏。

V抱出了一本厚重的大本子翻开，上面的手写字迹已经淡了，可看得出书写者华丽不羁的字体。

“这是我的摘抄。”

“我曾经在你的大学读文学，梦想是成为一名编剧。”

V快速地翻完了这一本，接着拿出了另一本。另一本是印刷的，装订着。

“这是我第一个剧本，虽然没有人买他，但我喜欢。”

他飞快地、就像盘货一样把他的本子扔在了地上，接着从箱子里翻出了更多东西。

“我第一本被买了的剧本，我赚了3000块钱。”

“我写的话剧。”

“我写的长篇小说。”

“我演出话剧的照片…”

………

尼禄看着他仿佛机器人一样搬出他所有的东西，重重地扔在地上，仿佛…仿佛在毫无感情地解剖自己。他有些害怕…

他拿起了其中一本，翻了开来，却也读不下去。

气氛有些沉默，有什么更激烈的东西在酝酿着。

“没有什么想问我的吗？”V问他。

“什么？”尼禄抬起了头。

“问我为什么放弃了这一切？”V的嘴角不自然地抽搐了一下。

“问我为什么抛弃了我的理想？”

“不…”尼禄摇了摇头。

“问我为什么变得喜欢在镜头前操自己的屁眼。”

“问我为什么变成这样！”

V的嘴唇颤抖，眼圈发红，他的声音哑了，颤抖着，带着哭腔。

“你难道没有好奇过吗？”

“因为我是个婊子。”

"Baby became a slut cause he needs help from his daddy "

他一字一句仿佛开玩笑般地说着，带着可怖的笑意，眼里闪烁着绝望的光………

“你把我想得太好了，尼禄。”

V摇了摇头，无奈地笑，“我告诉过你不要轻信。”

他转身离开了。

房间里只剩下尼禄和散落一地的书稿。

尼禄不知道该做些什么说些什么，他眼前能做的、能理解的，大概也就是帮他整理好这个箱子了吧。

他拿起了一本书稿，中间却飘落下来了一张照片。

他拾了起来。

照片上的人他认识，一个是V，一个是Urizen。V靠在他的肩头，大概是在和他交往吧。

尼禄忽然明白了些什么。

可他不希望自己明白。


	18. Chapter 18

Baby became a slut cause he needs help from his daddy

这很像某种类型片的标题。

你毫无知觉地点开，看着片里的人的动作，消耗的是本就存在的性欲。

没有人会在意里面的人是谁，在想什么，做过什么。

他成为一个荒凉的宇宙碎片，与数万个星球擦肩而过，燃烧着自己，走向无人知晓的毁灭。

Baby became a slut cause he needs help from his daddy

和V吵完架后，尼禄的脑里依旧回荡着这句话。

那么，事情很清楚了，V是Urizen的前男友。

尼禄坦然地接受了这一点。

也许是因为刚刚吵过架，他反倒并没有觉得有多么无法接受，甚至，毫无感觉……相比于V的激动，他的迟钝更像是一种不解……

也许，这并没有太糟糕，是吗？谁没有之前的故事，这也并不……

接着，他想到了Urizen给出的offer…

V也一直在房间里，并没有出来。

“Baby became a slut cause he needs help from his daddy”

快傍晚的时候，尼禄收到了一封邮件，名字就叫这个。

发件人是个匿名账号，还抄送了V。

点进链接的时候，尼禄似乎还没有反应过来，直到熟悉的pornhub背景出现…这是一个视频。

尼禄点了开，过于平静的心情，仿佛已经预知了即将出现的画面。

画面里的人很熟悉，熟悉但又有些不一样。他趴在镜头前笑，什么也没穿，也躺在熟悉的花床单上。但他笑的样子和现在不一样，好像更天真。

接着后面有人过来，是那种熟悉的看不见脸只能看见吊的场面。他很乖地翘起了屁股，等着那人的鸡巴插进去。

他低垂着头，没有故意对着镜头作什么表情，看起来真的很舒服。接着他们换了几个姿势，镜头也没有变。

他看上去全程都很享受。

男的射完以后，视频就结束了。

下面的评论说，好漂亮的婊子。

尼禄看完了一会儿，隔壁的门也开了。

走出来的是V。

他依靠在门上，问他，被黑色发丝遮掩着的眼睛依旧透出血红，尼禄问到了一点酒气。

“两年前的我和现在比，怎么样？”

他的嘴角想扬起，做出一个得意的笑容，可嘴角却忍不住地抽搐了几下。

“如果你觉得我会在意的话…”尼禄不知道说什么…他在表白前早就明白，他不可能是属于自己。

“那你连我和谁睡过，都不在意吗？”V更悲哀地笑了笑。

尼禄不知道回答什么…他知道他说任何话，都将无济于事。

是他先想剪断他那头的绳子。

“实话实说吧，见你第一天就想和你睡了，我就是个婊子，只想和你做，可惜你不愿意，一拖再拖…”他边说边脱衣服，胡乱地扔在了地上，露出了他纤弱苍白的身体。

“你我要是没什么，说出去都不会有人相信的，所以……”V一丝不挂地抬起头看向他，眼圈更红了。

“别把我想得太好了。”

他仿佛在威胁他。

尼禄不明白，甚至他都没有来得及生气。他怎么可能不在乎，他怎么可能不清难受，可他愿意去忽略这些去相信他感受到的东西。

可V偏偏要打碎一切给他看。

那好啊。

“Baby became a slut cause he needs help from his daddy”

他重复了一遍那个标题，看着眼前人的眼睛里有了泪水、看着他紧紧咬紧颤抖的下颌，尼禄终于觉得自己不再占下风。

他走上了前去，走到他的面前，V也许害怕了，他微微躲闪了一下，可终于还是倔强地昂起头，直视他的眼睛。

尼禄粗暴地把他压到了墙上，抱起他纤细的双腿，侵略他的嘴唇。

V并没有什么反抗的企图，他心甘情愿地接受着粗暴的惩罚。他被扔在了床上，床单依旧是那个花色，以至于尼禄看到的时候忍不住冷笑了一声。

V黑色的头发在床单上散开，宛若海藻，如果是从前，这一定是尼禄喜欢的美丽景象。

而此刻，他墨绿色的眼睛早已浸湿了泪水，嘴角却还带着讥讽的微笑，老练地抱起了双腿，把自己打开给他，等着被粗暴地进入。

“非得这样吗？”男孩问他，蓝色眼睛动情而无奈。

本可以不这样对的……

但是……

V笑了笑，做出了一个谄媚的表情。

他本不用这样的……他本可以用同样的真诚去恋爱去做爱，和尼禄在一起的这段时间，他甚至觉得自己有了这种资格。

如果别人说你是婊子，说你是为了上位而出卖屁股，那就索性这么做吧。那就去他妈的理想和文学，做一个彻底的婊子吧，让他们看你如何出卖自己，如何不知廉耻人尽可夫，永远不会爱人，永远不会伤痛……

V闭着眼睛，期待着被顶入的疼痛，期待着肉体的疼痛能让他好受一些…可等来的却是一个湿漉漉的，混合着眼泪味道的吻。

“我不想这样对你…”他贴在他的耳边说。

他的吻他的气息都让V瘫软得没有一丝抵抗能力。

“视频不是你自愿的，是吗？”尼禄问他。

“我自愿的。”V的声音极小极小…

尼禄知道他在说谎，没有人比他更了解镜头前的他。


	19. Chapter 19

尼禄回来的时候，家里已经没有人了。

他去了他的房间，东西空了，只留下那条熟悉的床单。

他想找他，社交账号换了，电话也并不接。

最后，他留下的唯一痕迹，大概就是他的pornhub账号了。

罢了。

好像也并不意外。

尼禄躺上了那张床，虽然他在上面只睡过一次，可却无比熟悉它。

望着天花板，尼禄想着昨天晚上的事，开始自慰。

他好像不是不知道他要走。

他们昨天做了，想起来不是一件非常出人意料的事情。很自然地就做了，不好也不坏，只是没有戴套。

尼禄本来想去买的，可V告诉他，信得过他的话就可以不用。

那就不用吧，尼禄也不知道能有什么区别。他喜欢他，想和他做爱，想和他做更多的事情。

射在身体里的时候，尼禄仿佛觉得得到了解脱，仿佛这个人真的就属于他了。

V的嘴唇还有些酒精的味道，但并没有喝醉，尼禄看着他，觉得自己真喜欢他。

喜欢得好像明天就会失去一样。

他昨天晚上做完以后，靠在自己的怀里，问了这样一个问题。

“你的未来职业生涯，和我，选一个。”

“当然选你。”尼禄没有撒谎，他可以放弃Urizen的offer。

“那你不觉得遗憾吗，那是你的梦想。”

“不，我的梦想是摄影，不是他。”

他笑了，虽然尼禄看不清，但他一定笑了，往他的怀里蹭了几下。

那不是他应该有的表现。

现在想来，也许那个时候他就做好了决定吧。

想他的话，只能去那里了。

尼禄点开他的pornhub主页。

幸好没有被一起删掉。

看到那张熟悉的脸庞的时候，尼禄忍不住射了出来，心里却一片渺茫，眼泪不知道什么时候流了下来。

也许大家不知道我为什么会拍视频，我本有一个更美好的未来的。但是，性爱视频毁了我，让我相信这里才是我的归宿。

没有人相信我没有企图。

后来我的所作所为也证实了这一点。

也许你们曾享受的廉价性欲，可能是一个人的人生。

但我并不后悔，你们称赞我，这是我活下去的动力。

但也许，我该离开了。

这是V最后的动态…

也许两个人并不能说他们有多相爱，但是，他们在同一时刻一同生活过，他们的命运里有彼此。

无论如何，他们都做出了决定。也不会后悔。

三年后

美术馆

“不是说笑，我曾经帮人拍过色情视频，而我觉得那个演员才是我最大的缪斯。”银发男人的话让严肃的场合里添了几声欢笑。

这是尼禄的个展，有幸请到了许多媒体。

作为独立摄影师的几年里，他关注弱势群体的故事。

“他的镜头就是流动的人生。”

人们如是评价他。

当问到他的缪斯的时候，他犹豫了一会儿，这么说了。

“有许多人的故事不会轻易告诉你，但拍他的时候，也许我能感受到他们诉说的欲望。”

“请问您爱上了他吗？”观众里有人打趣。

银发青年点了点头，露出了一个些许无奈的微笑。

“事实上，他的照片也在现场、如果有兴趣的话，大家可以猜猜。”

那副照片确实在那里，和三年前一模一样。

尼禄还记得那些尴尬的下午，那段贪恋的时光。

他恍惚看到有人在那里驻足。

那人回过了头。

尼禄知道这一次，他们都准备好了。


	20. Chapter 20

尼禄回来的时候，家里已经没有人了。

他去了他的房间，东西空了，只留下那条熟悉的床单。

他想找他，社交账号换了，电话也并不接。

最后，他留下的唯一痕迹，大概就是他的pornhub账号了。

罢了。

好像也并不意外。

尼禄躺上了那张床，虽然他在上面只睡过一次，可却无比熟悉它。

望着天花板，尼禄想着昨天晚上的事，开始自慰。

他好像不是不知道他要走。

他们昨天做了，想起来不是一件非常出人意料的事情。很自然地就做了，不好也不坏，只是没有戴套。

尼禄本来想去买的，可V告诉他，信得过他的话就可以不用。

那就不用吧，尼禄也不知道能有什么区别。他喜欢他，想和他做爱，想和他做更多的事情。

射在身体里的时候，尼禄仿佛觉得得到了解脱，仿佛这个人真的就属于他了。

V的嘴唇还有些酒精的味道，但并没有喝醉，尼禄看着他，觉得自己真喜欢他。

喜欢得好像明天就会失去一样。

他昨天晚上做完以后，靠在自己的怀里，问了这样一个问题。

“你的未来职业生涯，和我，选一个。”

“当然选你。”尼禄没有撒谎，他可以放弃Urizen的offer。

“那你不觉得遗憾吗，那是你的梦想。”

“不，我的梦想是摄影，不是他。”

他笑了，虽然尼禄看不清，但他一定笑了，往他的怀里蹭了几下。

那不是他应该有的表现。

现在想来，也许那个时候他就做好了决定吧。

想他的话，只能去那里了。

尼禄点开他的pornhub主页。

幸好没有被一起删掉。

看到那张熟悉的脸庞的时候，尼禄忍不住射了出来，心里却一片渺茫，眼泪不知道什么时候流了下来。

也许大家不知道我为什么会拍视频，我本有一个更美好的未来的。但是，性爱视频毁了我，让我相信这里才是我的归宿。

没有人相信我没有企图。

后来我的所作所为也证实了这一点。

也许你们曾享受的廉价性欲，可能是一个人的人生。

但我并不后悔，你们称赞我，这是我活下去的动力。

但也许，我该离开了。

这是V最后的动态…

也许两个人并不能说他们有多相爱，但是，他们在同一时刻一同生活过，他们的命运里有彼此。

无论如何，他们都做出了决定。也不会后悔。

三年后

美术馆

“不是说笑，我曾经帮人拍过色情视频，而我觉得那个演员才是我最大的缪斯。”银发男人的话让严肃的场合里添了几声欢笑。

这是尼禄的个展，有幸请到了许多媒体。

作为独立摄影师的几年里，他关注弱势群体的故事。

“他的镜头就是流动的人生。”

人们如是评价他。

当问到他的缪斯的时候，他犹豫了一会儿，这么说了。

“有许多人的故事不会轻易告诉你，但拍他的时候，也许我能感受到他们诉说的欲望。”

“请问您爱上了他吗？”观众里有人打趣。

银发青年点了点头，露出了一个些许无奈的微笑。

“事实上，他的照片也在现场、如果有兴趣的话，大家可以猜猜。”

那副照片确实在那里，和三年前一模一样。

尼禄还记得那些尴尬的下午，那段贪恋的时光。

他恍惚看到有人在那里驻足。

那人回过了头。

尼禄知道这一次，他们都准备好了。


End file.
